Loco por ti
by JuuHinamori
Summary: Dos compañeros de trabajo que se animan a estar juntos... - ¿Por qué me pides perdón? – preguntó casi en un susurró. -Porque me gustas… no… porque estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo y el día de hoy mi lengua y mi cuerpo actuaron sin mi consentimiento - -Me parece que debes darles libre albedrío – - ¿Que? – - A.U. NaruHina -
1. PRÓLOGO

PRÓLOGO:

\- ¡Bienvenida al equipo! – Hinata Hyuga miró con cierta timidez a ése muchacho que parecía no haber dormido por días por la profundidad de sus ojeras. Él ahora era su jefe y a simple vista parecía simpático. El muchacho guardó el Currículum Vitae de Hinata en una carpeta llena de otros muchos CV's – Aquí tienes los documentos que dejó tu antecesor – dejó una carpeta en el escritorio, a ella le pareció que no había tantos documentos como se esperaba – Soy Itachi Uchiha, pero puedes llamarme Itachi, no soy tan mayor como para que me digas "señor" –

Hacía cinco años que había entrado a trabajar como Jefa de Recursos Humanos en la cadena nacional de cafeterías de la familia Uchiha, estaba bastante conforme con su trabajo, Itachi era un jefe bastante amable y comprensivo, ella recibía aumentos cada año, sin pedirlos, también gozaba de la plena confianza de varios de sus compañeros de trabajo e incluso del personal de la cafetería. No se podía quejar, le daba para vivir sola, para ir a visitar a su familia, para darse un capricho a finales de mes, para ir a la peluquería y hacerse un tratamiento hidratante de vez en cuando. Ella trabajaba en un edificio que literalmente quedaba arriba de la sucursal más grande de la ciudad que, por supuesto, pertenecía a los Uchiha. Las demás estaban esparcidas por la ciudad y por el resto del país.

-Buenos días Hinata – Naruto Uzumaki saludó a su compañera apenas ésta terminó de subir las escaleras que la llevaban al piso donde ella trabajaba, no tenía una oficina privada, sino que compartía área de trabajo con ése muchacho, ambos compartían una parte de uno de los pisos del edificio, lo suficientemente grande en la que tenían un escritorio para cada uno y ordenadores, podían hacer uso de varios estantes llenos de carpetas con documentos, algunos estantes seguían vacíos.

Él tenía una taza humeante de café en la mano, dicha taza tenía el logo de las sucursales, las tazas también tenían un termo a juego, había sido un regalo de Itachi para todo el personal.

– Tu batido está en tu escritorio –

-Gracias Naruto-kun – Pero ella prefería las bebidas frías. Todos los días Naruto le compraba un batido antes de que ella llegara, tratando de cambiar de sabor todos los días – Sabes que no es necesario –

-No me molesta, tú eres la que me abastece de café cuando se me termina – miró su pequeña cafetera exprés, la cual estaba en una mesita en la que ambos también dejaban platos, tazas, cucharas y azúcar.

-Es que te terminas el café que nos da Itachi en dos semanas –

-Es el mejor café del mundo – le dio un sorbo a su taza, era un fanático.

Naruto Uzumaki, tenía un cabello corto, rubio y alborotado, ojos azules como el cielo, era el Responsable de Marketing, él había sido en encargado de darle un tour por todo el edificio hacía cinco años, y el encargado de presentarla con todos sus demás compañeros de trabajo. Era probablemente la persona más positiva que Hinata conocía, pero también era algo reservada, rara vez hablaba de su familia. Ella sabía que era hijo único y que le tenía una devoción ciega a su padrino… y mucho era, no sabía nada más. En cuanto al amor Naruto no tenía reparo en hablar con Hinata sobre una que otra cita, pero ninguna relación le duraba más de tres meses. No entendía por qué. Él era un muchacho amable, dispuesto a ayudar, siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y se preocupaba por sus amigos, estaba de más decir que cualquiera podría decir que era un muchacho bastante guapo, porque lo era, las diferentes camisas que Naruto llevaba al trabajo no escondían que él tenía un cuerpo bastante trabajado, tenía una espalda ancha, por la cual varias compañeras de trabajo suspiraban.

-Hinata – la llamó. Ella quitó la vista de la pantalla de su ordenador, que se estaba prendiendo, para mirarlo a los ojos – ¿Dormiste bien anoche? –

No. Cómo podía dormir bien cuando tenía el sueño cambiado gracias a él. Algunas noches –por no decir el 80% de éstas- Hinata fantaseaba con su compañero, ¿cómo no hacerlo? El chico era un amor y ella estaba enamorada de la punta del pelo hasta la punta de sus pies desde hacía tres años aproximadamente. Agradecía que era una experta en ocultarlo y que su trato para con Naruto era el mismo que con sus demás compañeros de trabajo, la única diferencia es que ella sí conocía el departamento de él, concretamente para dos de sus cumpleaños. Ni ella se explicaba cómo había aguantado tanto tiempo sin meter la pata y dejarse en evidencia.

-Me levanté temprano para hacerme un obento, es todo – le contestó con una sonrisa. La verdad era que estaba muerta de sueño, pero no le gustaba faltar, ése día saldría a las cuatro de ese edificio gris, agradeció que era viernes, tenía que acomodar el sueño de una vez.

-Si quieres te puedo hacer un café más tarde –

-Gracias, te diré si lo necesito –


	2. Pollo al champiñón

**[NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE]**

* * *

Capítulo 1 – Pollo al champiñón

Hinata miró su reflejo en el vidrio del supermercado antes de entrar. Su cabello negro azulado por fin había alcanzado el largo que ella quería, estaba orgullosa de ello, nunca lo había tenido tan largo.

Se podía decir que era una muchacha de unos 28 años bastante guapa, era de estatura normal, de ojos grises, casi de un color perla, curiosamente la mayoría de sus familiares los tenía del mismo color, era delgada, con una delantera que le gustaría que fuera un poco más sutil ya que desde la adolescencia había sido blanco de varios hombres que giraban la cabeza para admirarla. Algo que la caracterizaba era que era muy tranquila y algo tímida, sabía tratar con desconocidos, con compañeros de trabajo, pero era casi incapaz de hablar en público y la ponía muy ansiosa hablar por teléfono. Nada era suficiente razón para que ella hablara con un desconocido por teléfono, ni siquiera su trabajo, por eso siempre desviaba la llamada al pasante de turno que había acogido Itachi, y cuando no había pasantes, desviaba la llamada a su asistente.

Entró en el supermercado luego de arreglarse la camiseta lila de tirantes que tenía, era sábado y ése día había tenido la mañana libre, ahora tenía todo el fin de semana para relajarse, pero no tenía absolutamente nada en la heladera, había que abastecerse de suministros para sobrevivir al menos una semana. Con un carrito en mano se adentró en aquel supermercado, era bastante grande y le quedaba cerca de su departamento, no podía pedir más.

Naruto dejó caer en su canasto de la compra una bandeja con sushi. En ella también había varios tipos de ramen, leche, arroz, algo de carne, salmón, cebollas y una cajita con caldo de verduras. Se adentró al pasillo de los dulces, atento por su algo le llamaba la atención, tomó una tableta de chocolate blanco y otra de chocolate negro que fueron a parar a su canasto.

-Bueno, creo que es todo – susurró. Si le faltaba algo iba a ir al konbini que quedaba en la esquina de su departamento.

Siguió caminando, el pasillo cambió de temática, ahora estaba rodeado de harina y cajas para hacer postres dulces de todos los sabores. Casi al final del pasillo reconoció a Hinata, su compañera de trabajo. Ella estaba vestida con una camiseta lila y pantalones cortos, también llevaba unas sandalias y un bolsito tipo bandolera en el que con suerte le podía caber el móvil, las llaves y la billetera, ni más ni menos.

La muchacha estaba batallando con la altura de las góndolas, estaba de puntitas y con evidente expresión de fastidio.

Lentamente, Naruto se acercó a ella para no llamar su atención. Rara vez había visto las piernas de Hinata, ya que ella generalmente iba al trabajo con un pantalón de vestir –aunque algo pegado al cuerpo, le favorecía también – las miró disimuladamente para no parecer un acosador.

Escuchó a Hinata quejarse del por qué colocaban algo _tan necesario_ como el polvo para hornear en parte más alta de la góndola. Él lo tomó, recibiendo una mirada de enojo por parte de la muchacha.

-Pero que… aahh, ¡Naruto-kun! – él le estaba tendiendo el paquetito de polvo de hornear con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Normal que él haya llegado, ¡le sacaba una cabeza! – Gracias – él dejó el paquete en el carrito de Hinata.

\- ¿Necesitas que te alcance algo más? – dijo con cierto tono de burla.

-No, muchas gracias – dijo ella con el orgullo un poco herido.

\- ¿Vas a la caja? –

Asintió.

-Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí – ella sabía que Naruto vivía en otro barrio.

-Es que aquí hay más variedad, aunque es un poco caro –

Hinata le dio un rápido vistazo al canasto de Naruto.

\- ¿No te cansas de comer ramen? -

La respuesta era un rotundo "NO" y ella lo sabía, él llevaba su ramen instantáneo prácticamente todos los días al trabajo, mientras ella se preparaba un obento por la mañana o la noche anterior.

-Jamás, el ramen es mi comida favorita desde pequeño – él dejó que Hinata se formara delante de él en la cola para pagar.

-Pero tienes que comer otras cosas –

-No soy muy bueno cocinando –

Hinata dio un paso delante, la cola estaba avanzando.

\- ¿Me puedes enseñar? – ella giró la cabeza sorprendida – sé que cocinas muy bien, he visto tus obento –

-Cuando estaba en la secundaria mi padre me inscribió en un curso de cocina, duró dos años, se podría decir que soy chef, eso dice el título que me dieron –

\- ¿Entonces me enseñarás? – la miraba fijamente con esos ojos azules que le habían llamado la atención desde el primer día en su trabajo.

-Si… -

\- ¡Perfecto! – Naruto la interrumpió antes de que ella pudiera decir algún "pero…" – ésta noche no tengo nada que hacer, ven a mi casa a eso de las ocho, así tendremos tiempo de ir a comprar lo que sea necesario para cocinar – Hinata lo miraba algo sorprendida por su reacción - ¿No tienes nada que hacer verdad? –

\- ¿Yo? No… si puedo ir a tu casa – Eso era verdad, rara vez Hinata salía con sus amigas, ella prefería la vida hogareña –

\- ¿Recuerdas dónde es? –

Ella asintió.

Naruto acompañó a Hinata hasta el edificio donde ella vivía, lo cual no le molestó, él le había ayudado con las bolsas. Apenas cerró la puerta tras de sí soltó las bolsas y se llevó las manos a sus mejillas, las sentía arder, él le había preguntado si no tenía fiebre unos segundos antes, incluso le había tocado la frente. Tanto alardeaba ella, con sus amigas, que dominaba muy bien sus nervios para con Naruto, pero ésta vez la habían traicionado, estaba más colorada que un tomate, sentía calor y eso que su departamento era un lugar bastante fresco.

NARUTO LA HABÍA INVITADO A SU CASA A COCINAR... y claro, posteriormente a cenar.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía miedo que la bonita relación que tenían, siendo amigos y compañeros de trabajo se vaya a la mierda porque ella se estaba ilusionando más de la cuenta por una simple invitación. Ladeó la cabeza un par de veces y tomó las bolsas para dejar cada cosa en su lugar. No podía ponerse nerviosa tan fácil, era una simple invitación de amigos… ¿o no?

Naruto terminó de guardar todo lo que había comprado y le echó un vistazo a su departamento. Increíblemente sólo tenía que lavar un par de platos y cambiar las sábanas de su cama, por lo demás, estaba bastante limpio, impecable, no lo podía creer ¿desde cuándo él era tan pulcro? Tomó la esponja y el jabón concentrado y no pudo evitar sonreír algo nervioso, había invitado a Hinata, mintiéndole que no sabía cocinar, y lo había hecho sin pensarlo dos veces, la invitación se le había escapado de sus labios sin su permiso.

¡Por supuesto que sabía cocinar! No en vano su primer trabajo había sido en un restaurante, después de hacer un curso intensivo de cocina que su padrino le había costeado con la esperanza de que deje de comer ramen diariamente. El resultado había sido el obvio: había aprendido a cocinar en seis meses, pero no iba a dejar el ramen por nada del mundo. Un año después entró en la universidad.

Luego de cambiar las sábanas de su cama y dejarla medianamente hecha se fue derecho al baño y se afeitó rápidamente la barba de dos días que tenía, por suerte no estaba muy larga por lo que unos minutos después el agua tibia ya estaba cayendo por su cuerpo, quería estar lo más guapo posible para Hinata… esa chica le gustaba prácticamente desde que entró a trabajar, cuando le asignaron el escritorio que estaba al lado del de Naruto él casi se cae de culo, agradeció haber estado sentado y con su taza de café alejada de él en el momento en el que ella e Itachi terminaron de subir las escaleras con varias cajas en las manos.

Él se había enamorado lentamente de ella, claro, primero pensó que iba a ser cosa de un par de meses, pero cuando él empezó a comprarle batidos a Hinata todas las mañanas y a dejarle algún dulce en el escritorio se dio cuenta que ya no tenía salvación. Gracias a Itachi –al que no se le escapaba nada – él había tenido el suficiente valor de invitarla dos años seguidos a su cumpleaños, por lo cual los amigos de Naruto, fuera del circulo laboral, ya la conocían y todos concordaban con que Hinata era una muchacha preciosa.

Pasó casi dos horas acostado en su sofá, tratando de calmar los nervios que tenía, porque él también estaba nervioso, era la primera vez en meses… no, años, que invitaba a una chica a su departamento, siempre que tenía una cita terminaba en la casa de la muchacha, por otro lado, las contadas veces que él había hecho el intento de tener una relación siempre se aseguraba de ir a la casa de la chica, rara vez él las invitaba bajo su techo.

Por fin tocaron el timbre, Naruto se incorporó casi de un salto y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta, ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar quién era, le bastó sólo con ver el reloj de la entrada: Hinata estaba preciosa, tenía puesto un vestido de verano violeta pastel y se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta, al parecer se había rizado el pelo… u ondulado -no tenía idea de esas cosas- también llevaba el mismo bolso que tenía más temprano. En sus manos tenía una bolsa con algo que parecía ser algún postre dentro.

\- ¡Hinata! Adelante, pasa – tomó la bolsa para que ella se sacara las sandalias sin hacer malabares en el genkan.

-Lamento llegar tarde, no calculé el horneado - ¿Tarde? ¡Eran las ocho y diez!

\- ¿Tú hiciste esto? – Naruto abrió la bolsa y notó un postre de chocolate que estaba perfectamente guardado en un recipiente de plástico con su tapa transparente.

-Me gusta hacer cosas dulces – dijo ella y acomodó sus sandalias a un costado del genkan – muy bien ¿Qué quieres cocinar? –

¿Qué? ¿Él tenía que elegir el menú? ¡Rápido! ¡Piensa!

-Pollo al champiñón con arroz – dijo, con los músculos de su rostro algo tensados.

\- ¡Qué rico! ¿tienes champiñones? – Hinata se adentró al departamento de Naruto, lo recordaba más pequeño, debía ser por la cantidad de gente que había.

Apenas uno entraba al departamento se encontraba con el genkan, para dejar el calzado y un pasillo, la primera puerta a la derecha llevaba al salón-comedor, la segunda puerta, también a la derecha daba al baño. Volviendo al genkan, a la izquierda la primera puerta daba a la cocina, la cual tenía una mesa americana incluida, la segunda puerta a la izquierda llevaba a una habitación pequeña, que era para invitados y por último la última puerta que estaba al final del pasillo daba a la habitación de Naruto, aunque ella nunca había entrado ahí.

-Primero voy a ver qué tengo en la heladera… - tomó la mano de Hinata y ambos se adentraron en la cocina, él acomodó la tarta de chocolate y empezó a examinar los ingredientes que tenía a la vista, en la encimera también – tengo cebolla, crema de leche [nata] y… el arroz está allí – señaló una enorme bolsa que probablemente era de diez kilos de arroz.

-Está bien, necesitamos ajo, pollo y champiñones – Hinata sacó una libreta pequeñita de su bolsito y empezó a escribir - ¿Quieres algo en específico para tomar? También voy a comprar condimentos –

-Tengo gaseosa, té verde, agua fría y algo de alcohol – dijo. El alcohol estaba en el minibar, su más reciente adquisición, que estaba al lado de la televisión en el salón-comedor.

-Está bien, vamos a comprar lo que nos falta – ella sonrió algo nerviosa.

Media hora más tarde Naruto se estaba quejando en silencio, con lágrimas en los ojos, odiaba cortar cebolla, le encantaba el sabor que le daba a todas las comidas, pero odiaba cortarlas, le había rogado a Hinata para que ella la cortara muy pequeñito, pero se había negado insistiendo que él _tenía que aprender_ a cortar. Ella se estaba encargando del ajo y estaba condimentando el pollo.

-Mis ojos – Naruto soltó el cuchillo y con el dorso de la mano se secó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Sabes? Un truco para que no te haga arder los ojos es dejar la cebolla en la heladera, cuando está fría y la cortas es muy difícil que te haga llorar – Hinata le sonreía a Naruto, se veía muy tierna con el delantal que le había prestado, parecía una ama de casa.

-Es bueno saber ese dato – fue sorprendido por Hinata, que con un pañuelo de papel (que posiblemente lo había sacado de su bolsito) le estaba secando las lágrimas que se escapaban sin permiso – gracias – ella miró atenta a la cebolla picada.

-Muy bien Naruto-kun, aprendes muy rápido – dijo sorprendida – ése corte se llama _brunoise_ –

¡Lo sabía! Y casi había metido la pata al cortar tan bien la cebolla con sólo una rápida explicación de Hinata.

Hinata preparó los platos, colocó en uno el pollo con su respectiva salsa y champiñones, en otro cuenco aparte ella había puesto el arroz blanco que Naruto había preparado. La presentación en la mesa era exquisita, la salsa de champiñones bañaba el pollo –y a los mismos hongos – cuidadosamente, a Naruto le recordó a esos postres que llevaban salsa de chocolate.

-Se ve delicioso – se le hacía agua la boca.

-Por supuesto, cocinamos nosotros – dijo ella y se quitó el delantal, lo colocó en una de las sillas, perfectamente doblado, antes de que se acercara a sus platos Naruto de dos zancadas corrió la silla para que ella se sentase – muchas gracias Naruto-kun.

Una vez acomodada él chasqueó los dedos.

\- ¿Te gusta el vino? – ella asintió - ¿Tinto? –

-Prefiero el blanco –

Naruto sacó dos botellas de vino del minibar, uno tinto para él y el otro blanco para Hinata, sacó dos copas del mueble de la tele y volvió a la mesa, sirvió el correspondiente vino para ambos y empezaron a comer.

Parecía una cena romántica: comida casera, vino, música bajita, cualquiera pensaría que estaban felizmente en pareja y viviendo juntos.

Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón, mirando sin ver la televisión, con un par de copas de vino en las manos, dos platos en los que minutos antes había estado dos porciones de pastel de chocolate reposaban en la mesita ratona, él rodeaba a Hinata con uno de sus brazos, por sus hombros. Ella, sonrojada, miraba atentamente por la enorme ventana, Naruto había abierto las cortinas, la vista era hermosa, ella vivía en un primero, no tenía esas vistas. Él, que por primera vez había hecho ése leve contacto físico estaba debatiéndose si intentaba algo más con ella, claro, siempre con el consentimiento de Hinata, lo que menos quería era faltarle el respeto luego de haber tenido una cena tan linda.

De un trago ella terminó el vino y dejó la copa en la mesita.

-Creo que ya debería irme – rompiendo el silencio, ella quiso ponerse de pie, pero Naruto no la dejó moverse: su brazo que segundos antes rodeaba sus hombros ahora rodeaba su cintura y ahora ella estaba más cerca de él. Sintió sus mejillas arder.

-Todavía es temprano - ¿Qué? Eran las once de la noche – además aún no me has enseñado más recetas, la tarta de chocolate estaba deliciosa ¿me puedo quedar con la mitad? –

¿Con la mitad? Era para él. Exclusivamente para él.

-Claro que sí – Hinata giró y notó que Naruto tenía un sutil rubor en su rostro, también notó que se había afeitado, posiblemente antes de ella llegara a la casa… a decir verdad, él estaba bastante guapo. Pocas veces lo había visto en camisa manga corta y pantalones de jean tipo bermuda – si quieres te la puedes quedar… no me molesta… siempre hago recetas dulces… - ¡Ay no! Los nervios estaban aumentando. Tener a Naruto tan cerca y sosteniéndola de la cintura había sido algo casi impensado para Hinata.

Sentía calor. Él la miraba fijamente. Si seguía así ella se iba a derretir.

-Hinata –

\- ¿Si? –

 _Era ahora o nunca._

-Me gustas –

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hinata ¿Había escuchado bien? El hombre por el que ella se desvelaba fantaseando le acababa de decir que le gustaba. Apostaba sus mejores magdalenas con chocolate a que ella estaba más colorada que la mujer de cabello rojo que aparecía en una de las fotos en el mueble de la entrada de ése departamento.

-Me gustas, Hinata –

¡SE LO HABÍA DICHO! Y una vez más las palabras se le salían solas, pero así lo prefería, a veces a él le gustaba que todo fruyera, le gustaba improvisar.

-Naruto-kun… - ella se acomodó en el sillón para estar de frente a él, sin deshacer el agarre.

-Perdón, Hinata –

Sin dejarle siquiera emitir palabra ni sonido con evidente tono de interrogación él tomó con cuidado el rostro de la mujer que tenía a pocos centímetros de él y la acercó para cortar con esa diminuta distancia: le dio un suave beso en los labios a Hinata. Él no se separó, pero tenía miedo de que ella lo separe y le regalara una cachetada bien merecida. Depositó pequeños besos en la boca de ella, sin pedir permiso para algo más, notó que ella respondía los besos y lo tomaba de los costados de la camisa. Era buena señal ¿no? ¡LO ERA! Hinata abrió un poco la boca entre esos pequeños besos, le había dado el permiso para ser algo más juguetón.

Le estaba comiendo la boca, jugando con sus lenguas, ella había colocado sus manos alrededor del cuello de Naruto, con una lo tomaba de su cabello rubio, él había bajado una de sus manos a la cintura otra vez, y otra a uno de sus hombros para que ella no se alejara.

Él sintió cómo si instinto masculino le empezaba a pedir más, ¡Y CÓMO NO! con semejante mujer, tan hermosa, tan frágil, tan… tan Hinata, tan Hinata que él se volvía loco por ella, se volvía loco cuando ella llegaba al trabajo, cuando le decía que el licuado estaba delicioso, cuando llegaba con un peinado nuevo o maquillada algo más atrevida los viernes, toda ella lo volvía loco.

Se separó cortando el beso y rápidamente colocó sus manos en su esalda y la acomodó en el sillón, ella, abrió las piernas para que Naruto se acomodara bien, él se aseguró de que no se le viera nada y bajó la falda del vestido de Hinata, no quería cagarla, no quería arruinar el momento, ella sonrió ante el gesto y lo empujó hacia ella para continuar con los besos, pero él fue derecho al cuello de ella, le dio pequeños besos húmedos, con cuidado de no dejarle alguna marca, pues estaba con coleta y no quería que se le arruinara el peinado. Ella empezó a tirar de los mechones rubios de Naruto, señal de aprobación. Él continuó, pero ésta vez al otro lado del cuello, ella suspiraba con los ojos cerrados, ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que estaban haciendo, sólo querían disfrutar el momento y dejarse llevar.

Pero Naruto se separó de Hinata, estiró los brazos para ya no aplastarla con su peso y la miró, ella lo estaba mirando con esos ojos que tanto le llamaban la atención, seguía con sus manos alrededor de su cuello, acariciaba su cabello con sus uñas, que no estaban ni largas ni cortas.

\- ¿Por qué me pides perdón? – preguntó casi en un susurró.

-Porque me gustas… no… porque estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo y el día de hoy mi lengua y mi cuerpo actuaron sin mi consentimiento –

-Me parece que debes darles libre albedrío –

\- ¿Que? –

 _Vamos, Hinata, no te acobardes luego de haberle comido la boca y terminar acostada con él encima, en su sillón, en su casa. Es lo que siempre quisiste._

\- ¿Nunca te diste cuenta que también me gustas? –

Él no contestó.

 _¿Lo puedes repetir otra vez?_

-Estoy enamorada de ti desde hace años – ¡Lo dijo! ¡Lo dijo!

Naruto la rodeó otra vez, colocando sus manos en su espalda y ambos terminaron sentados en el sofá nuevamente.

-Hinata… - Naruto tomó las manos de la fémina para que soltase su cuello y entrelazó sus dedos. El rubor aún no había desaparecido de su rostro, peor aún, era aún más intenso.

\- ¿En serio nunca te diste cuenta? – volvió a preguntar.

Negó con la cabeza.

Ella, sin soltarlo, depositó un suave beso en los labios de Naruto y acto seguido le sonrió con timidez.

-Yo no sé si estas cosas se siguen preguntando – Naruto soltó la mano derecha de Hinata y se frotó la nuca – pero… si ambos… nos gustamos… si ambos estamos enamorados, deberíamos hacerlo oficial ¿Verdad? – Hinata ladeó la cabeza, en señal para que él siguiera hablando – No voy a perder ni un minuto más – hizo una pausa y volvió a tomar su mano - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –

Esto debería ser un sueño ¿o no?

Hinata volvió a sentir otro escalofrío, pero no quitó la vista de la mirada azul de Naruto.

No contestó.

\- ¿Prefieres que esperemos un tiempo? – unos evidentes nervios se escaparon junto con las palabras del rubio.

-No, yo tampoco quiero perder ni un _segundo_ más – Hinata soltó las manos de Naruto e impulsada por sus muslos se lanzó hacia él, abrazándolo – ¡Por supuesto! ¡Si quiero ser tu novia! –

Naruto suspiró aliviado, los nervios se fueron de su cuerpo, sus músculos ya no estaban tensados. Abrazó a Hinata por la cintura y se hizo hacia atrás, quedando ella encima de él.

-No pienses mal, pero ya es tarde y no me molestaría que te quedaras a dormir, si no estás muy segura puedes dormir en la habitación de invitados –

Ésa era una de las cosas por las cuales Hinata se había enamorado de Naruto: era tan comprensivo, nunca actuaba sin el consentimiento del resto, a menos que la situación lo ameritaba, claro está. Hinata se acomodó en su pecho.

-No me molestaría dormir contigo, Naruto-kun –

Él quiso saltar de alegría por todo su departamento. Notó lo roja que estaba. A veces Hinata se obligaba a hacer cosas de las que no estaba muy segura.

-Ey, mírame – ella le hizo caso – no te preocupes, te prometo que no haré nada que te pueda llegar a molestar, si quieres dormir, por mí está perfecto, estoy muy feliz de que estés conmigo, ya habrá tiempo para otras cosas – Naruto abrazó a Hinata con algo más de fuerza, sin llegar a hacerle daño, era un abrazo que transmitía la felicidad y el cariño que él sentía – mañana te llevaré a tu casa, pero puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

-Continuará… **Continuará?**

 **¿Quieren saber qué pasa?**

* * *

 **-JuuHinamori.**


	3. Autocontrol

**Alerta: Lemon ;) sean buenos es mi primera vez !**

 **[NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE]**

* * *

Naruto estaba sentado en su cama, tenía puesto sólo el pantalón de un pijama de verano - había aprendido por las malas a no confiarse y dejar de andar en calzoncillo todo el tiempo – la habitación estaba siendo alumbrada sólo por la lamparita de su mesa de luz. Miraba atentamente la puerta, estaba ansioso, quería volver a tener a Hinata entre sus brazos.

Por fin apareció, llevaba puesta la parte de arriba del pijama de Naruto, una remera negra con un círculo que formaba un espiral en rojo, justo tapaba lo que debía tapar, Hinata tenía su ropa doblada en las manos.

\- ¿Dónde puedo dejar mi ropa? –

-En la cómoda – dijo Naruto embobado, si pocas veces había visto las piernas de Hinata ahora se estaba deleitando con el paisaje.

Ella dejó su ropa donde él le había indicado y dio media vuelta, se quedó paralizada, ¿y ahora qué? Era la primera vez que dormía con un hombre en años, no sabía si esa era la razón de sus nervios o el simple hecho de que dicho hombre era el mismísimo Naruto. _Su_ Naruto. El que le dejaba dulces de vez en cuando en el escritorio, el que le regaló rollitos de canela para su cumpleaños, el que le hacía café con leche cuando la notaba cansada, el que atendía el teléfono cuando ella se negaba rotundamente, el Naruto del que ella se había enamorado. Y ahora él estaba mirándola, sentado en su cama esperando por ella, jamás lo había visto desnudo de la cintura para arriba, realmente tenía buen cuerpo. Tenía tanto el pecho, los abdominales y los brazos marcados, pero no de una manera exagerada, lo cual le gustaba aún más.

-No muerdo – dijo Naruto al ver la expresión de Hinata – puedes confiar en mí – extendió una de sus manos y la tomó de la muñeca, ella dio dos pasos y se subió a la cama para sentarse en frente de Naruto – ¿No te va a incomodar dormir así? –

Le soltó la muñera y de un rápido movimiento le quitó el coletero, dejando que los mechones ondulados –gracias al calor de algún instrumento que él ignoraba- de Hinata cubrieran su espalda, se veía aún más hermosa con el pelo suelto.

Naruto se puso el coletero en la muñeca, era de color lila.

\- ¿Vamos a dormir? – Él colocó sus manos en los hombros de Hinata y la obligó a que se acostara en la cama, acto seguido la tapó con la sábana -Mi pijama te queda muy bien –

\- ¿Me la puedo quedar? – preguntó refiriéndose a la remera que tenía puesta, el famoso pijama.

-Es tuyo, cada vez que te quedes aquí lo puedes usar… - un bostezo no lo dejó terminar – también tengo pijama de manga larga, para cuando haga frío.

¡Ay! ¡Ya estaba pensando en el invierno! Pero si acababan de comenzar los días de calor. Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse y esconder su rostro en la almohada. Él no pudo evitar no reírse.

-Me encanta cuando te pones colorada – él tomó su rostro con sus manos y le dio otro beso – relájate, lo único que quiero es verte a mi lado mañana a la mañana –

Si Naruto seguía hablando ella se iba a derretir como un malvavisco al fuego. Él pasó uno de sus brazos por abajo del cuello de Hinata.

-Naruto-kun –

\- ¿Sí? –

\- ¿Cómo te gusta dormir? –

-No entiendo la pregunta – apagó la luz de la lamparita.

\- ¿Duermes boca arriba? ¿De costado? – ella se incorporó un poco sin quitarse la sábana y pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de Naruto, quedando ella encima de él, sin llegar a tocarlo – porque a mí me gusta dormir boca abajo –

Naruto sintió sus mejillas arder al sentir cómo su ahora novia acomodó su cabeza en su pecho, con la mitad del cuerpo sobre él, se acababa de dar cuenta que no llevaba sujetador… la opción de irse a la habitación de invitados era más una opción para él que para ella. No quería volverse loco y dejarse llevar por el instinto masculino, no por ahora.

-Suelo dormir boca arriba – mintió, le encantaba dormir de costado, con cuidado rodeó a Hinata con uno de sus brazos y con el otro empezó a acariciarle el pelo.

-Buenas noches Naruto-kun –

-Buenas noches Hinata – contestó, sin dejar de acariciarla.

...

Hinata despertó con los rayos del sol en su cara, estaba totalmente destapada, con la remera-pijama de Naruto enrollada en su cintura, rápidamente se acomodó la prenda para tapar sus bragas, igual, sospechaba que Naruto en algún momento de la noche se había tomado la libertad de apreciar sus bragas negras. ¿Por qué bragas? Porque la tanga, si bien le gusta estéticamente le parecía súper incómoda.

Se dio cuenta que estaba dándole la espalda a su novio y se giró tratando de no moverse muy bruscamente, él estaba durmiendo de costado, en dirección a ella, también estaba destapado. Era la primera vez que Hinata lo veía dormir, si despierto era guapo, dormido era un ángel. Notó que él llevaba su coletero en su muñeca izquierda.

Hinata extendió la mano para quitársela.

-Buenos días Hinata – susurró Naruto, y sin abrir los ojos tomó a Hinata de la cintura y la acercó a ella, volvió a estar de espalda a él, provocando el clásico abrazo _cucharita_ – ¿Dormiste bien? –

¡Estaba despierto! Cabrón. Ahora sí estaba segura que había visto sus bragas.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun –

Él colocó la cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de Hinata.

-El desayuno está listo – le susurró.

¿Qué? ¿Él se había levantado a hacer el desayuno y había vuelto a la cama para hacerse el dormido y esperar a que se despertase? Hinata no sabía si comerlo a besos o darle con una sartén ¿Por qué no la había despertado? ¡A ella le hubiera encantado hacer el desayuno juntos!

\- ¿A qué hora te despertaste? –

-Hace media hora – canturreó.

-Naruto-kun, me hubieras despertado –

-No, anoche tú me ayudaste a hacer la cena, hoy yo te voy a mimar con el desayuno – la soltó y pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de ella, quedando arriba, sin aplastarla – te veías preciosa dormida – bajó su cuerpo para darle un beso y ella se lo correspondió –

…

Naruto la había dejado en su edificio, justo como él había dicho la noche anterior, se dio cuenta que olía a él al desenredarse el pelo, antes de entrar a la ducha, ella se sonrojó, le gustaba oler a él.

El celular de Hinata sonaba una y otra vez, lo que la ponía de los nervios, ahora no podía bañarse en paz ¡le había cortado la música! Pero ahora ése no era su problema, ella se aterraba cuando algún desconocido, generalmente por trabajo, la llamada en busca de una pasantía o en busca de conseguir el número de Itachi. Pero su miedo de fue en el momento en el que leyó el hombre de la persona que la llamaba: Neji. Su primo.

\- ¿Si? –

-Hinata ¡Por fin! ¿Por qué no contestabas? –

-Me estaba duchando – dijo tranquilamente mientras con una mano trataba de secarse su largo pelo.

-Lo siento, ¿anoche saliste? Por lo general te duchas más temprano – Hinata miró la hora en su celular: las once menos diez.

-Me fui a comer a casa de… -

\- ¿Naruto? – preguntó en tono burlón – ¿Cuándo le vas a decir lo que sientes?

Sí, su primo hermano Neji conocía a la perfección los sentimientos de Hinata, incluso aún más que su hermanita Hanabi. A él había corrido, aterrada, luego de cortar con su exnovio, Kiba Inuzuka -pero ésa es otra historia que contaremos más adelante- y darse cuenta de que se estaba enamorando nuevamente. A él le contaba sobre su compañero de trabajo, lo guapo que era, lo atento y caballero. Neji era la primera persona que apoyaba a Hinata para que sea feliz, pero siempre se encargaba de rifar unos buenos golpes al caballero que osaba salir con su adorada prima. Naruto no iba a ser la excepción, Hinata bien lo sabía, él iba a hacer acto de presencia e iba a conocer al rubio.

-Anoche… empezamos a salir –

Un silencio incómodo reinó.

-TE LE DECLARASTE – chilló al otro lado, provocando que Hinata se separara el celular de la oreja. Lo peor es que ése grito no había sido una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-Él se me declaro… y luego yo le dije lo que sentía – dijo, tratando de que los nervios no vuelvan a aparecer.

-Y luego de cenar… -

-Más bien cocinamos juntos y luego cenamos – interrumpió ella.

-Quién iba a pensar que ése zopenco iba a ser lo suficientemente romántico como para invitarte a cocinar – se burló y lanzó una risita – y luego de cenar… ¿pasó algo? –

-N… NO – Genial, ahora sí estaba colorada – Neji, ¡sabes que hace mucho que no lo hago! –

-Lo sé, sólo estoy bromeando – se carcajeó al otro lado de la llamada. Maldito, siempre conseguía hacerla caer en sus bromas – A ver, cuéntame con lujo y detalle qué pasó –

…

Naruto tocó el timbre del departamento de Hinata, hacía dos días ella le había dicho en cuál vivía, esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en su cerebro, lo agradeció. Cabía la posibilidad de que ella siguiera durmiendo, pero él la quería ver antes de empezar a trabajar. Sus sospechas fueron verdaderas, la Hinata que abrió la puerta luego de fijarse quién era el que osaba tocar a tales horas el timbre era una muchacha levantada hacía segundos, con un pijama de verano, el pelo nuevamente lacio y algo enmarañado.

-Buenos días preciosa - ¿Preciosa? Le tenía demasiado amor como para llamarla así en ésas pintas.

-Buenos días – Hinata se frotó los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –

-Sólo quería verte antes de entrar a trabajar, vine en mi auto, iremos juntos… si no te molesta –

-Para nada, pasa –

Naruto se adentró en el piso de Hinata, éste era más pequeño que el suyo: apenas uno entraba tenía el genkan y un mueble para el calzado, automáticamente se podía ver que ella tenía un salón-comedor-cocina, era perfecto para una sola persona, del lado izquierdo de ésa habitación había dos puertas, separadas por una estantería, posiblemente el baño y la habitación.

\- ¿Ya desayunaste? – le preguntó ella acercándose a la heladera.

-No, tenía pensado comprar algo, pero estaba todo cerrado –

Hinata sonrió burlona y empezó a buscar café para su novio. Estaba segura de que tenía un paquete de café molido en alguna parte, cortesía de su jefe. Naruto caminaba lentamente por el departamento, era pequeñito, pero entraba una mesa y sus cuatro sillas, un sofá en el que tranquilamente podía dormir ella a sus anchas, una mesita ratona, mueble de la tele, con tele incluida, claro. Él había buscado un piso como ése, con el poco tiempo que pasaba en el suyo le parecía innecesario tener dos habitaciones cuando rara vez alguien se quedaba ahí, cuando su sillón se podía hacer cama.

Toda la atención de Naruto fue a parar a un portarretrato en el que aparecía una Hinata diez años atrás – si no lo decía la fecha que aparecía en una esquinita él no se daba cuenta, Hinata estaba igual, sólo que con el pelo más largo – en la foto salía ella sonriendo, el día de su graduación de la secundaria, con su uniforme puesto, un diploma hecho un rollo en sus manos y un muchacho de cabello castaño al lado de ella, sonriendo orgulloso, éste la rodeaba por la cintura.

\- ¿Quién es él? – preguntó curioso.

Hinata había puesto pan lactal en su tostadora. Se giró para mirar a Naruto.

-Es mi primo, Neji Hyuga –

¡Pues claro! Tenían los mismos ojos, grises, tirando a perlados.

-Por cierto, te quiere conocer – sacó dos tazas de su alacena.

\- ¿Qué? –

…

[Dos semanas después]

Hinata abrió la puerta de su departamento agradeciendo que por fin había terminado ésa semana, tenía la cara toda roja, todos, repito, TODOS en el trabajo se habían enterado en un dos por tres que ella y Naruto estaban juntos, todo gracias a Itachi, que los había visto besándose en el estacionamiento. ¡Maldito el momento en el que el Uchiha agarró la manía de tomar su café mirando el paisaje desde su despacho! ¡Maldito el momento en el que había reconocido el auto de Naruto! Incluso se había tomado la molestia de ir al tercer piso, donde ellos estaban y felicitarlos, ¡bromeando con una futura boda y todo! Lo único que agradecía era que Itachi lo había hecho con todas las buenas intenciones posibles, alegando que él era el cupido de varias parejas de la empresa.

Por otro lado, la semana había ido normal, claro está que sus responsabilidades no habían cambiado, pero sí su trato con Naruto, aunque ella había sido incapaz de mirar a ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo a la cara ¡Quería que la tierra la tragara y salir disparada en algún país de otro hemisferio!

Se quitó los zapatos que tenía y sus ojos se posaron en una libreta que reposaba en el mueble para el calzado, ésa libreta la usaba para la lista de la compra cuando no se quería olvidar de nada, pero ésa no era su letra, no, definitivamente su letra era mucho más linda.

 _"Úsame cuando quieras"_

¿Úsame cuando quieras? Hinata tomó su libreta y algo plateado cayó al genkan, rápidamente tomó ése objeto que tranquilamente se podía esconder en cualquier lugar. Naruto había escondido una copia de la llave* de su departamento atrás de la hoja en la que había escrito, tarde o temprano la llave iba a caer. Bien pensado. Pero ¿Cuándo la había dejado ahí? Posiblemente durante la semana, Naruto desayunaba con Hinata casi todas las mañanas.

No lo podía creer. Le estaba dando libre albedrío para entrar y salir de su departamento… él realmente iba en serio. ¿Y ahora? ¿Debía ir? Abrir la puerta como si fuera suya, dejar su bolso en la entrada y hacer uso de todo el inmueble como si fuese de ella.

…

Naruto se llevó un pedazo de tarta de chocolate con vainilla a la boca – cortesía de Hinata - en el momento en el que escuchó que alguien abría la puerta de su departamento. Sonrió triunfante. Una Hinata vestida con ropa informal –una camiseta blanca y pantalones de jean cortos- entró lentamente y fue derecho al salón-comedor, buscándolo. Se incorporó del sillón con su plato en la mano.

-No pensé que la encontrarías tan rápido – dijo sonriendo.

Hinata se giró para mirarlo, estaba con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

\- ¿No crees que es un poco apresurado? – preguntó acercándose a él. Dejó su bolsito sobre el respaldo del sillón.

-Te dije que no iba a perder ni un minuto más – se llevó otro pedazo de tarta a la boca.

Ella le limpió un poco de chocolate con uno de sus dedos y luego se lo llevó a la boca.

-Tengo otra cosa para ti, ve a verlo, está en el baño –

\- ¿En el baño? – Hinata giró sobre sus talones y cruzó el pasillo, prendió la luz y asomó la cabeza – No veo nada nuevo –

-Fíjate bien – dijo él desde el marco que daba al salón-comedor.

Trató de ver cada detalle del baño, hasta que notó un cepillo de dientes nuevo, ahora había dos en ese vasito opaco que estaba al lado del espejo. Se le escapó una risita y apagó la luz.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? El cepillo de dientes en la casa de tu pareja es un paso importante – dijo él y se acercó a su novia, le dio un beso en el cuello, ella estaba segura que la había manchado con chocolate.

-Eres muy tierno –

-Lo sé – dijo llevándose a la boca el último bocado de tarta - ¿Te molesta? –

-Para nada –

Hinata se acercó a él haciendo puntitas de pie le dio un beso suave.

…

Naruto tenía acorralada a Hinata contra una de las paredes de su habitación, le estaba comiendo la boca, con una mano la tomaba de la cintura y con la otra tomaba su nuca, con su cuerpo hacía presión para no dejar que ella se mueva. Por su parte, ella arrugaba la camiseta sin mangas de él.

-Hinata… - susurró él, sintiendo cómo su instinto le pedía más que simples besos.

El aliento chocolate-vainilla de Naruto golpeó a Hinata haciendo que ésta tensara su cuerpo, sabía que si seguía así la cosa se iba a volver picante.

Todo había comenzado en el salón comedor, luego de que Hinata tomara el platito que él tenía en la mano, con la intención de lavarlo, pero no fue posible, algo hizo click en la cabeza de Naruto cuando vio que Hinata giraba y le daba la espalda, lo había vuelto loco su cabello, que casi le llegaba a la cadera, lo había vuelto loco el pantalón corto de Hinata, que le tapaba lo justo y necesario, lo había vuelto loco la forma tan femenina que tenía de caminar. De dos zancadas entró a la cocina para quitarle el plato y dejarlo en dios sabrá qué superficie, para tomarla del rostro con toda la delicadeza que pudo y empezar a besarla con cierta desesperación. Ella respondió rodeándolo por el cuello, pero eso sólo lo alentó a Naruto a cortar el beso y agacharse, y tomarla por los muslos, para que ella lo rodeara con sus piernas y así quedar alzada. Automáticamente volvió a atacar su boca.

La había llevado hasta su habitación con ella en sus firmes brazos, ni siquiera se gastó en mirar por donde iba, él conocía su departamento de memoria. De una patada cerró la puerta y la llevó contra la pared.

-Hinata… - repitió.

Ella contestó con un "Si" … pero más bien fue un gemido. No había logrado separarse para hablar, no había podido cortar el beso.

Él volvió a alzarla por los muslos, esta vez para acostarla lentamente en la cama,

-Naruto-kun – la expresión de Hinata había cambiado drásticamente, ahora tenía nuevamente su rostro colorado, igual que él – Yo… Yo no… -

\- ¿Quieres que pare? – Naruto metió con cuidado las manos por debajo de la ropa de Hinata, como pidiendo permiso, acariciando su pequeña cintura, empezó a besarla en el cuello, efectivamente, tenía un poco de chocolate, con su lengua se lo limpió, provocando que ella gimiera nuevamente. Iba a matarlo. Se estaba volviendo loco. Ella ya estaba jugando con su pelo, amaba sentir las uñas de Hinata en su nuca.

¿Quería que pare? Si. No. Bueno, no. No quería… ¿Cuántas veces había soñado ella con ése momento?

-No… pero… -

Tenía que sacar el "pero" de su vocabulario urgentemente.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que no lo haces? – le preguntó apenas separándose de su cuello, a Hinata le recorrió un escalofrío por el aliento tibio de Naruto.

-Unos años… -

Naruto se separó de ella y se arrodilló en la cama, dejándola acostada, con su rostro colorado y su camiseta sólo tapándole los pechos.

Ahora que se daba cuenta… nunca habían hablado de ése detalle.

\- ¿Fue con tu ex? – ella asintió.

-Mi primer novio, cuando estaba en la universidad – se incorporó para estar a su altura.

-¿Qué pasó? Es decir… ¿por qué cortaron? –

Hinata miró a Naruto con tristeza, tal vez había tocado una fibra sensible que aún no había sanado del todo y la estaba haciendo recordar cosas no tan agradables.

-Él me engañó – dijo – luego te cuento con detalle.

Para sorpresa de él, Hinata se lanzó a su boca, tomando su camiseta y levantándola para luego dejarla caer en alguna parte de la habitación. Una vez desnudo de la cintura para arriba Naruto empujó a Hinata para que ésta quedara acostada nuevamente sobre su espalda.

-Te prometo que yo no seré tan idiota como para lastimar a una reina como tú – le susurró, besándola nuevamente, bueno, comiéndole la boca, acariciando nuevamente su cintura, subiendo su camiseta lentamente. Ella, con una mano acariciaba su pecho, con la otra había clavado las uñas en el brazo de Naruto.

Estaba nerviosa.

-Hinata, hablo en serio, si quieres podemos dejar esto para otro momento – insistió, apenas separándose de ella para hablar – no tienes que hacer algo que no quieres para darme el gusto –

-Si quiero, llevo enamorada de ti por años – ella había clavado la mirada en sus ojos azules, aunque apenas se distinguían, la habitación estaba a oscuras, era alumbrada por la luz de la luna – Si quiero hacerlo – trataba de sonar lo más convincente posible.

El corazón de Naruto dio un vuelco y sintió una rara sensación en el estómago. Hinata le había dado luz verde para hacer el amor, si, el amor, porque ella era la mujer de la que se había enamorado en silencio, con el correr de los años y él lo que menos planeaba era hacerle daño, de ninguna manera, ni física ni emocionalmente. Una mujer como Hinata no merecía ningún mal.

¿Desde cuándo Naruto era tan romántico?

Desde que se había enamorado y dado libre albedrío a su lengua y a su cuerpo. Desde que esa mujer le había dicho que sí quería salir con él.

-Llevamos enamorados mucho tiempo… - susurró él.

-Ven – Hinata extendió los brazos e incorporándose un poco logró darle un beso bastante atrevido.

Esa era, definitivamente, luz verde.

Él la tomó por la espalda para que se sentara, ésta vez ella lo rodeaba con sus piernas. Le quitó la camiseta dejando a Hinata con un bralette de encaje negro. ¡Por Dios! Él esperaba verla con un clásico sujetador, pero al parecer a Hinata le gustaba usar lencería. Su más que generosa delantera hacía que el bralette le quedara pintado, le quedaba a la perfección. Naruto tuvo ganas de arrancárselo con los dientes.

Ella agradeció que estaba oscuro, estaba hecha un auténtico tomate, pero al parecer a Naruto le gustaba lo que veían sus ojos.

Él empezó a pasar uno de sus dedos por el cuello de Hinata, por la clavícula, luego rodeó el contorno que dejaba el bralette en los pechos de Hinata, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, le gustaba. Quería que la tocara más.

-Eres hermosa – susurró. Ella, sin mirarlo y con los ojos cerrados sonrió.

Con toda la lentitud que su autocontrol se lo permitió, le quitó la prenda dejando los pechos de Hinata totalmente a su merced. Ahora entendía por qué Hinata rara vez se vestía algo atrevida, sus pechos eran bastante generosos, cualquiera se quedaría mirándola por un buen tiempo. Con su dedo anular empezó a estimular la areola del pecho izquierdo, ella seguía con la cabeza hacia atrás y había empezado a suspirar.

 _Contrólate._

Hinata se sobresaltó al sentir nuevamente los brazos de Naruto en su espalda, pero ésta vez no la había acomodado en la cama, sino que la había dejado a medio camino, siendo sostenida por sus fuertes brazos. Naruto quería deleitarse con los pechos de Hinata como era debido, su espalda estaba arqueada y ahora estaba a su merced.

Y así fue.

Naruto empezó a lamer el pecho derecho de su novia lentamente, sintió como ella clavaba las uñas en sus deltoides. Hinata no empezó a gemir hasta que él comenzó a chupar y morder cuidadosamente el pezón, sin llegar a hacerle daño, amaba escucharla, la luz verde era constante.

Hinata sentía que se iba a derretir, Naruto conseguía sostenerla, y estimular sus pechos por igual, ahora soportaba su peso con un solo brazo, ya que con una de sus manos estimulaba el pecho que no había sido atacado por su boca. La sensación le encantaba, podía seguir así por horas si él quería, ella no se iba a negar, no con él.

Le encantaba el juego previo.

Sintió cómo Naruto la mordía un poco más fuerte y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gritito.

 _Adiós autocontrol._

Naruto se separó de ella y la dejó cuidadosamente en la cama, sin dejar de estar arrodillado, ella sentía que sus pezones sensibles, la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana abierta hacía que se sintieran fríos, le gustaba. Él empezó a desabrochar el pantalón corto de Hinata, cuando por fin logró quitárselo éste cayó al suelo. Hinata tenía unas bragas que tenían el mismo encaje que el bralette, dejando poco a la imaginación. Naruto se tapó la cara con una de sus manos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando un poco de autocontrol.

\- ¿Naruto-kun? – Hinata sintió cómo los nervios se apoderaban de su cuerpo otra vez ¿Había hecho algo malo? - ¿Qué pasa? –

-No pasa nada, reina, sólo que me estás volviendo loco, más loco de lo que ya me tienes – con los ojos cerrados, el rostro ruborizado y el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora él prosiguió a sacarse el pantalón corto que llevaba puesto.

Hinata clavó la mirada en él. Lo tenía en frente de ella, de rodillas en la cama, con ese bóxer negro con costuras naranja que le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Por un lado, se sintió nerviosa, pues aún en la oscuridad ella podía notar claramente como un bulto se hacía notar en ese apretado bóxer, ése no podía ser un tamaño promedio, no señor. Realmente Naruto era un muchacho atractivo de los pies a la cabeza, ella se lo había imaginado así varias veces, pero esto era mejor que cualquier fantasía, su rubor aumentó, pero ya no había marcha atrás, ella también quería.

Naruto colocó las manos a ambos lados de la cadera de Hinata y lentamente le quitó la braga, ella, como acto reflejo se arrodilló apenas su última prenda cayó al sueño y sin creérselo le quitó el bóxer a Naruto, él levantó una de sus rodillas para facilitarle el gesto. Ahora ambos estaban como dios los había traído al mundo. Se miraron el uno al otro unos segundos, estudiándose.

Naruto empujó a Hinata de vuelta haciéndola caer en el colchón y fue derecho a su boca, ella lo rodeó con un brazo en su espalda y la otra en el cuello, no quería que se cortara ése contacto que tanto le gustaba. Con cuidado Naruto empezó a acariciar el vientre de Hinata, dando círculos por su ombligo con uno de sus dedos, luego, bajando hacia un lugar que sabía que la iba a volver loca.

Gimió sin romper los besos. Naruto estaba estimulando su zona más íntima, como acto reflejo ella separó un poco las piernas para darle más facilidad. Quería más, necesitaba más. Él movía sus dedos como si fuera un experto, movió la cabeza para cortar el beso y los gemidos se hicieron presentes en la habitación, ahora ella había clavado las uñas en la espalda de Naruto. Él no se detuvo, con uno de sus dedos empezó a acariciar la entrada de su novia, ella arqueó la espalda en el momento en el que él, con su dedo dentro, empezó a moverlo. La estaba volviendo loca. Arañó la espalda de Naruto cuando sintió otro dedo dentro de ella. Él gruñó, no le había hecho daño, le había gustado.

-Hinata – Naruto susurró cuando pensó que ella ya estaba lo suficientemente húmeda y los gemidos de Hinata cesaron, dejó ésa placentera tortura de lado y le clavó la mirada. No necesitaban hablar para saber lo que venía.

Él se acomodó entre sus piernas, ella las separó lo más que pudo.

-Despacio – rogó ella.

Naruto sacó de debajo de la almohada un paquetito plateado y rápidamente se colocó el reservativo. Mejor prevenir que lamentar ¿Verdad? Él se acercó a ella escondiendo su cabeza entre su cuello y los negros cabellos, con una de sus manos se ayudó a sí mismo a encontrar la entrada de Hinata y empezó a adentrarse lentamente. Ella clavo sus uñas nuevamente en la espalda de éste, su respiración se volvió agitada. Se asustó ¿Le estaba haciendo daño?

-Relájate, reina – le susurró al oído y ella colocó una de sus manos en el deltoide derecho de Naruto – Jamás te haré daño –

Ella trató de regular su respiración, sintiendo cómo Naruto se adentraba dentro de ella lentamente, le dolía, no iba a negarlo, pero por otro lado se sentía bien. Era una mezcla de dolor y placer adictiva.

Una vez totalmente dentro él empezó a moverse lento, Hinata empezó a gemir luego de unos segundos. Ahora él la estaba besando mientras ella arrugaba las sábanas, ahogando gemidos sin éxito. Ella se separó de él para ir directo a su cuello, pasó su lengua un par de veces y depositó varios besos húmedos. Él gruñó nuevamente y la tomó de la cintura. Repitió la acción lentamente, al otro lado de su cuello.

 _Autocontrol, Naruto._

-Más. – Susurró – Más rápido –

 _A la mierda el autocontrol._

Minutos después los gemidos de Hinata se convirtieron en pequeños gritos, producto de los rápidos movimientos de Naruto. Sus uñas recorrían la ancha espalda que tanto le gustaba, de arriba abajo y él gruñía en su oreja. Él también daba luz verde.

-Hinata… - susurró – voy a…-

Ella empezó a sentir un cosquilleo dentro de ella… ¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido?

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban así?

-Naruto-kun… -logró decir entre sus fuertes gemidos – No pares –

Naruto tenía una leve sospecha de lo que Hinata le había querido decir con ésa última súplica. No pudo evitar aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos, provocando que ella arqueara la espalda y echara la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡Hinata! –

-Naruto-kun… -

Estaban en su límite.

-Naruto… -kun… - los ojos de Naruto brillaron al ver cómo Hinata había dicho su nombre a la vez de que sus piernas empezaron a temblar, rápidamente clavó las uñas en sus fuertes brazos – Naruto-kun – la había hecho llegar al clímax.

Y luego de verla envuelta en placer, sin bajar la velocidad, volvió a esconder su rostro en el cuello de Hinata, un gruñido ronco se escapó sin su permiso y empezó a bajar la velocidad hasta por fin salir de dentro de ella, lentamente. Se quitó el preservativo y lo dejó caer cerca de la cama. Verla así a Hinata había sido el estímulo que necesitaba para seguirla y llegar al clímax también.

La luz de la luna hacía que sus cuerpos brillaran a causa del sudor.

Naruto abrazó a Hinata y le dio un suave beso, para luego notar que ella estaba totalmente colorada, tenía los ojos llorosos.

\- ¿Te hice daño? – preguntó preocupado.

¡Al contrario! La había hecho pasar la mejor noche de su vida.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy sumamente feliz – Y emocionada. Naruto la había mimado y cuidado como todo un caballero, siempre preocupándose por ella y nunca dejando de estar pendiente de sus deseos. Así cómo no enamorarse de él.

-Reina – susurró.

\- ¿Si? –

\- ¿Te quedas a dormir? –

Ambos rieron al escuchar cómo sonaba el estómago de Naruto.

-Por supuesto, pero primero tenemos que cenar – Hinata acarició la mejilla de Naruto, curiosamente él tenía marcas de nacimiento, eran como bigotes de zorro, tres en ambas mejillas, cuando se dejaba la barba no se le notaban tanto.

-Ah, ¿ahora quieres cenar? Después de haber tendio el postre.

\- ¡Naruto-kun! – Hinata se tapó la cara con sus manos. Él rio a carcajadas.

 **Continuará...?**

 ***Llave: en la cultura japonesa que el hombre le regale una llave a su novia es una propuesta de matrimonio no oficial, pero no se me alarmen, es un simple detalle que me pareció muy tierno.**

 **Sean buenos! es mi primer lemon, hace años que no escribía éstas cosas. Díganme si les gusto !**

* * *

 **-JuuHinamori.**


	4. Invitaciones

**[NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE]**

* * *

Invitaciones

Naruto entró en su cocina y sus ojos azules como el cielo se posaron en Hinata, la cual estaba únicamente en ropa interior, le estaba dando la espalda, él se tapó la cara con una mano y giró sobre sus talones.

-Hinata – ella se giró y él tenía en sus manos su camiseta-pijama – por favor, cúbrete, me vuelves loco –

Hinata tomó la parte de arriba del pijama y se lo puso sin chistar, un rubor tiñó sus mejillas, haciéndola ver sumamente tierna, con sus largas piernas y su pelo enmarañado Naruto se sentía en las nubes.

-Gracias, no la encontraba –

Naruto suspiró. En pocas semanas Hinata había perdido su vergüenza hacia él en gran medida, pero a él le encantaba cuando ella se ponía en modo tímida.

-Te quería llevar el desayuno a la cama – confesó – por eso vine sin vestir –

-Prefiero que hagamos el desayuno juntos – Naruto besó a su novia y miró la mesada de su cocina, Hinata había bañado pan en huevo y leche y lo había tostado un poco, luego cortó frutillas [fresas] y las colocó encima de las tostadas.

Ella tomó salsa de chocolate y así terminó con lo sólido.

\- ¿Llevas el café? – con un movimiento de cabeza señaló las dos tazas que reposaban cerca de la cafetera de Naruto.

Así cómo no enamorarse. Con una novia amante de las cosas dulces, él era mimado con un postre diferente cada tres o cuatro días, los desayunos de Hinata variaban desde lo más simple a un desayuno americano. Dicen que la manera más rápida de enamorar a un hombre es a través de la comida, y ellos eran la prueba viviente.

* * *

-Buenos días, Naruto – una voz familiar hizo que el rubio quitara la mirada del ordenador: Sasuke Uchiha estaba de pie frente a su escritorio con una sonrisa burlona - ¿No me vas a presentar a tu novia? –

Hinata dejó su batido sobre el posavasos y giró la cabeza, ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de aquel muchacho, el cual era idéntico a Itachi, sólo que un poco más bajito.

-Hinata – la llamó Naruto – él es Sasuke, hermano de Itachi, es mi mejor amigo – se puso de pie para saludarlo correctamente – ella es Hinata Hyuga, mi novia, jefa de recursos humanos – ambos hicieron una reverencia, ella le sonrió, tratando de no parecer tan sorprendida debido al parecido que tenía con su hermano.

-Un placer – dijo él sonriendo.

Sasuke era un muchacho de cabello y ojos negros, era delgado y tenía el mismo porte que Itachi, ambos eran igual de serios, pero saltaba a la vista que con un poco de confianza de por medio podían ser simpáticos. Hinata lo había visto muchas veces dando vueltas por el edificio o con Itachi, pero su relación no era más que un saludo extremadamente formal. Incluso ella pensaba que él ignoraba su nombre, lo cual no era así.

-Igualmente – Hinata volvió a su escritorio.

\- ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que tu novia era la guapa señorita Hyuga? – Hinata se ruborizó y tomó de su licuado para disimular sus nervios – Itachi me contó todo –

-Pues tú vives viajando, – reclamó Naruto – no te veo hace meses –

-He estado viajando para expandir el imperio _cafetero_ familiar a nivel internacional – se justificó – qué dicen ¿salimos ésta noche? Sakura estará encantada de conocer a la señorita Hyuga –

\- ¿Hoy? – Hinata se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? –

-Es lunes – Naruto levantó una ceja.

Naruto prácticamente le leía la mente a Sasuke y estaba negado a tener un trato especial de ningún tipo sólo por ser amigo del hermano de su Jefe y llevarse bien con prácticamente toda su familia, cuando él había empezado a trabajar para Itachi había sido porque ambos se beneficiaban: el Uchiha acababa de inaugurar la primera cafetería, estando corto de personal y Naruto necesitaba el trabajo, un año y medio después apareció su hermosa chica.

-Naruto – rogó Sasuke – Itachi no dirá nada si mañana llegan una o dos horas tarde –

-Sasuke… -

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no interrumpas el trabajo de mis socios? – Si, Itachi se refería a todos sus empleados como sus _socios_ , no le gustaba la jerarquía. Para él nadie era mejor o peor que nadie.

A Hinata le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, Itachi acababa de hacer acto de presencia en el piso y estaba detrás de su hermano menor, su voz sonaba tan autoritaria que helaba hasta los huesos, pocas veces Itachi usaba ese tono de voz. Llevaba una bolsa de papel madera en una mano.

Un silencio incómodo reinó en ésas cuatro paredes.

-Es broma, si quieren pueden tomarse un día – Itachi volvió a ser el jefe simpático – pero Sasuke, no me los robes a principio de semana, si se toman el día el viernes no me enojo – con dos de sus dedos golpeó la frente de su hermano – te atrapé con las manos en la masa -

Sasuke dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Está bien, el jueves a la noche entonces – dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Naruto, Hinata – ambos lo miraron con atención – Día de Café – sacó dos bolsas con el estampado de las cafeterías y entregó una a cada uno – ésta vez, en cápsula para Hinata y molido para Naruto –

-Muchas gracias – dijeron al unísono.

-Por esto amo trabajar aquí – Naruto abrazó su bolsa.

-Fanático – se burló Sasuke.

-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca – dijo Hinata.

* * *

-Sasuke es mi amigo desde hace unos… quince años, creo que más, fuimos a la secundaria juntos, lo conozco como si fuera mi hermano – dijo él mientras conducía el auto de Hinata en dirección al supermercado – cuando comencé a trabajar para Itachi él recién comenzaba con las cafeterías y yo estaba recién graduado, fue un golpe de suerte, estoy sumamente agradecido con Itachi desde entonces –

\- ¿Y Sakura? –

-Su mejor amiga, pero, aunque Sasuke me lo niegue a muerte sé que ellos mueren por estar juntos, es fotógrafa y están pegados el uno a otro desde que estudiábamos en la universidad, es simpática, aunque a veces es algo histérica –

Naruto aparcó el auto a una cuadra del supermercado y bajó del mismo para abrirle la puerta a Hinata, él la iba a acompañar a comprar los ingredientes para su próxima delicia dulce, ella se bajó del auto pero se subió nuevamente y tomó la billetera de Naruto, se la había dejado en el asiento del piloto.

-Se te olvida esto – dijo ella, no pudo evitar abrirla y clavar la mirada en una foto tipo carnet de una mujer pelirroja, la misma que estaba en el mueble de la entrada del departamento de Naruto - ¿Quién es ella? – la foto estaba resguardada atrás de un plástico transparente.

Naruto tomó la billetera y la guardó en su bolsillo trasero.

-Es mi madre – tomó la mano de Hinata y empezaron a caminar– falleció cuando yo era pequeño, ella y mi padre tuvieron un accidente automovilístico –

-Naruto-kun… lo siento yo… –

-No hay problema, Hinata, tarde o temprano te ibas a enterar, he visto cómo te quedas mirando su foto en mi departamento –

-Es hermosa – se justificó – he visto a poca gente con ese precioso color de pelo –

Naruto sonrió, recordando cuando su madre le contó que ella había odiado su cabello rojo, pero que gracias a su padre había aprendido a amarlo.

-Vamos, luego te muestro más fotos de ella y de mi padre –

Una vez en el supermercado Hinata tomó un carrito y sacó de su bolso su lista de la compra.

* * *

Hinata terminó de guardar las cosas que había comprado en el supermercado, Naruto estaba sentado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados.

-Naruto-kun – llamó ella y él abrió los ojos, encontrándose con Hinata en frente de él - ¿Quieres un café? –

-No, gracias – dijo rápido – he estado pensando, casi no hablamos de nuestras familias, y algún día nos tendremos que presentar en sociedad – ni él se podía creer que estaba tomando tal iniciativa.

La verdad que él no tenía mucho que contar más allá de lo antes comentado con Hinata, antes de entrar al supermercado, pero era demasiado tarde para pensar a arrepentirse, su novia se había sentado a su lado y en su frente tenía escrita la palabra "curiosidad".

-Tienes razón ¿Qué quieres saber? – dijo ella.

-Lo que tú quieras contarme, tus padres, hermanos… - Naruto se encogió de hombros, ella sacó un álbum de fotos que estaba debajo de la mesita ratona, empezó a pasar algunas páginas.

-Ella es mi madre – señaló a una mujer de cabello negro azulado – no me acuerdo mucho de ella ya que falleció unos meses después de que mi hermanita naciera… -

Hinata pasaba su dedo índice por las fotos que ella conservaba con tanto cariño, por fotos, Naruto conoció a Hiashi, padre de Hinata, un hombre estricto pero que no dudaba en ser cariñoso con sus hijas. A Hanabi, hermana menor de Hinata, una muchacha cinco años menor que era el vivo ejemplo de lo que se conoce como "culo inquieto", a diferencia de Hinata, Hanabi tenía el cabello castaño.

-Y él es Neji – dijo Naruto señalando a un muchacho con el mismo color de pelo de Hanabi.

-Sí, nuestros padres son gemelos –

-Todos tienen los mismos ojos – comentó Naruto mirando atentamente las fotos, se había llevado una mano al mentón.

-Sí, somos una familia numerosa, todos heredamos los ojos grises, a veces, dependiendo la luz que nos dé parecen que son blancos –

Hinata cerró el álbum cuando terminó de enseñarle a su novio a sus parientes más cercanos, claro, ninguna persona se relaciona con absolutamente todos los miembros de su familia.

-Mi madre se llamaba Kushina y mi padre Minato -dijo Naruto mostrándole unas fotos que tenía en la galería de su celular – se conocieron en la primaria, mamá me contó que a ella no le gustaba su cabello, unos niños la molestaban y mi padre la defendía, poco a poco ella se fue enamorando de él y años más tarde, mis padres se casaron y me tuvieron a mí, a mi edad ya eran padres y yo tenía unos cuatro o cinco años.

Naruto le contó lo más breve posible que él, efectivamente, era hijo único y que al morir sus padres él fue arropado por su padrino, Jiraiya, un hombre alto de pelo blanco que se dedicaba a escribir novelas eróticas por diversión, ya que el hombre no tenía necesidad de seguir trabajando, su jubilación le sobraba y bastaba, gracias a él, Naruto pudo terminar sus estudios y entrar a la universidad.

-Cada vez que saca un nuevo libro, me los manda firmados –

\- ¿Y tienen éxito? – preguntó Hinata, la cual nunca había escuchado hablar ni de Jiraiya ni de sus libros – me gustaría leerlos.

-A mí no me gustan, pero si quieres te los puedo prestar, los tengo todos en mi departamento –

De repente el timbre sonó interrumpiendo el viaje al pasado de la pareja, Hinata miró a Naruto confundida, nadie la visitaba sin previo aviso o claro, a menos que ella invite a alguien.

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó acercándose al genkan, Naruto se puso de pie y caminó hasta la mesa para ver mejor quién era el individuo que osaba tocar el timbre casi a la hora de la cena.

\- ¡Soy yo! – una voz masculina hizo sobresaltar a Hinata, Naruto se acercó más a ella.

\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó casi en un susurro.

\- ¡Es mi ex! – Naruto abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Lo único que él sabía del exnovio de Hinata era que lo habían dejado hacía mucho y que él la había engañado. Se encogió de hombros.

No le importaba, ahora él era su novio y se había prometido hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo.

\- ¡Abre! Por favor – se escuchó al otro lado.

Hinata se tapó la cara con una mano y suspiró. Bajó al genkan y abrió la puerta. Ahí en frente de ella se encontraba Kiba Inuzuka, estaba igual a cómo lo recordaba, sólo que con el pelo más largo.

\- ¡Hola Hinata! – saludó sonriendo. Naruto estudió al muchacho de arriba abajo en una milésima de segundo, tenía cabello castaño y tan largo como para lograr echárselo para atrás, ojos negros y era al menos diez centímetros más bajito que el rubio, así a ojo - ¡cuánto tiempo! – estaba vestido con un pantalón de jean y una camiseta manga corta, también tenía una mochila en su espalda.

-Sí, una eternidad – dijo Hinata, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa – Pasa –

¿Que pase? ¡Hinata!

Kiba se adentró en el departamento y luego de sacarse sus zapatillas se topó con la mirada azul de Naruto.

-Un placer, soy Naruto Uzumaki – él le extendió su mano, Kiba la estrechó firmemente.

-Kiba Inuzuka ¿Eres amigo de Hinata? – preguntó.

-Su novio – Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar esas palabras.

\- ¡PERFECTO! – el recién llegado se quitó la mochila de un rápido movimiento y sacó un sobre con letras en dorado – Sólo vine a entregar esto. Mi hermana se va a casar en unas semanas – dijo sonriendo. Hinata tomó el sobre.

-Gracias –

-Bueno, así que eres el novio de Hina, cuídala como si fuera una muñequita de cristal – Kiba la miró sonriendo y luego a Naruto.

-La cuido como la reina que es – Naruto tomó a Hinata por la cintura, empujándola hacia él.

-Se te nota en los ojos que la quieres, no seas un idiota como lo fui yo y no la lastimes –

Naruto tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que su quijada no terminara en el suelo, nunca se imaginó que el hombre que le había metido los cuernos a la mujer que amaba iba a aceptar sus errores y decirlos sin ningún tipo de reproche.

-Tranquilo, no soy capaz de tal cosa, Hinata me hace muy feliz –

Kiba hizo una mueca, ésas últimas palabras habían delatado al rubio, tal vez el castaño no era un extraño en esa relación.

-Tengo que irme, Hana me asignó como su cartero personal, fue un gusto conocerte Naruto, espero verlos en la boda –

Hinata acompañó a Kiba a la puerta. Naruto miró el sobre que Hinata había dejado en la mesa, se tomó el atrevimiento de abrirlo, dentro estaba la invitación propiamente dicha, en el último renglón de la invitación se especificaba que su novia podía llevar a un acompañante.

\- ¡Qué incómodo! – ella respiró hondo y exhaló con un suspiro.

-Parece que tenemos una boda, dice que puedes llevar a alguien – dijo el rubio y volvió a colocar la invitación en el sobre.

-No estás obligado a ir –

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Dejarte sola con tu ex familia política? Ni hablar.

-No seas celoso, Kiba puede ser mi ex, pero fue hace mucho tiempo y la cosa ya está superada y arreglada, lo que me sorprende es que la hermana se case –

\- ¿Por qué? – Naruto abrazó por la cintura a Hinata.

-Hana tiene un carácter muy fuerte –

-Hace rato te pusiste muy nerviosa – se burló él.

\- ¡Tener a mi ex y a mi actual bajo el mismo techo no es lindo! – se justificó como niña pequeña – además ni lerdo ni perezoso te presentaste como mi novio, apuesto a que le tomaste la mano con fuerza.

Naruto dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Tranquila Hinata, yo no inicio peleas, pero si me provocan, se me defender –

\- ¿En serio? –

\- ¿No te conté que hice artes marciales cuando era estudiante? – Hinata negó con la cabeza – Pues gané varios torneos –

* * *

Naruto miraba las cosas que Hinata tenía sobre su cómoda, era una mezcla de maquillaje y accesorios para el pelo, también varios perfumes, vamos, lo típico y necesario que una mujer tenía en su cómoda o en el tocador. Él tomó una bandana morada con líneas blancas y se le dibujó una sonrisa pícara. La imaginación de Naruto lo poseyó, en un instante se vio haciéndole el amor a Hinata mientras cumplía algunas de sus fantasías.

\- Hinata – la llamó. Ella entró por la puerta a su habitación, encontrándose con Naruto deshaciendo el nudo que tenía la bandana - ¿Alguna vez lo hiciste con los ojos vendados? –

\- ¿Qué? – las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeron de rojo – Naruto-kun… -

Naruto empezó a caminar en dirección a su novia - tenía la bandana en las manos y su sonrisa no se había borrado- haciendo que ésta diera varios pasos hacia atrás, sus piernas chocaron con su propia cama.

-Será divertido –

Por supuesto que Hinata tenía fantasías, pero nunca se había animado a llevarlas a cabo con Kiba, que era la única experiencia que tenía. Una de las que le parecía más tierna y excitante era justamente la que Naruto quería ejecutar: hacerlo con los ojos vendados.

El rubio le rapó los ojos con la bandana y lo siguiente que hizo fue comerle la boca a Hinata, ella le correspondió el beso rodeando su cuello con los brazos. Él se encargó de acostar a su novia cuidadosamente en la cama, sin separarse de ella…

Hinata gemía, Naruto gruñía en su oreja mientras se daba tiempo para depositar besos en su cuello, las prendas de ambos estaban esparcidas por la habitación, ella sabía que la luz estaba prendida y que él se estaba deleitando con las vistas que le brindaba su cuerpo, pero no quería pensar en eso, la ponía ansiosa y a la vez le encantaba esa sensación de incertidumbre al no saber cuál iba a ser el próximo movimiento de su novio. Ella arañaba su espalda con sus ahora largas uñas, sabía que eso a él le gustaba, lo podía sentir, sentía que el muchacho deseaba volver a ser uno con ella.

* * *

-Hinata – Naruto miró su reloj de pulsera, al lado de éste seguía teniendo el coletero de su novia, desde la primera vez que habían estado juntos no le había devuelto ése pedazo de elástico envuelto en tela lila, y tampoco pensaba hacerlo – Son las tres de la mañana –

Hinata se movió entre las sábanas y balbuceó algo que él no comprendió. Estaba en su quinto sueño.

-Reina – la llamó moviéndola un poco – me tengo que ir.

Luego de una buena sesión de amor ambos se habían quedado dormidos en la cama de Hinata. Él se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse, prendió la lamparita de la mesita de luz y ella parpadeó un par de veces.

-Hay una llave extra en el mueble de la entrada – susurró la dueña de casa y se rapó con la sábana hasta la nariz. Ni se había molestado en abrir los ojos.

Naruto sintió calor, calor que subía desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas, ella le estaba cediendo una llave para que él también tenga libertad de entrar y salir de ése pequeño departamento. Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado viniendo de ella.

Algo que tenía totalmente enamorado al rubio era que Hinata era muy fácil de sorprender e incluso rozaba la inocencia, lo volvía loco cuando ella ponía cara de sorpresa cada vez que él tenía algún gesto con ella, aún más cuando él adoptada una actitud pícara, ella alegaba que la llevaba por mal camino. Pero Naruto nunca perdía su caballerosidad para con Hinata. Sabía que eso le encantaba, desde antes de estar juntos ella comentaba que le encantaba tenerlo de compañero de trabajo ya que estaba pendiente de su persona ¡Y COMO NO! Él estaba totalmente flechado.

Una vez vestido besó la frente de Hinata y se centró en buscar la llave que ahora sería de él. Tardó un poco ya que el mueble estaba lleno de facturas de la luz, agua, etc. Encontró ése objeto plateado al fondo del cajón. Probó la llave y efectivamente, coincidía.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, se centró en colocar la llave de Hinata junto con las suyas, le preocupaba más no perderla de vista que la hora que era, al parecer se había olvidado que entraba a trabajar en unas pocas horas.

* * *

Ésa mañana Hinata llegó al trabajo con el pelo húmedo, se encontró con su licuado de todas las mañanas y con su novio tomando café como loco, sus ojeras lo delataban.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedaste a dormir? – preguntó ella luego de saludarle con un beso - ¿Cómo hiciste para ponerle llave a mi puerta?

-Porque tenía que bañarme y buscar ropa limpia – dijo él y se levantó de su silla en dirección a la cafetera, sacó de su bolsillo su juego de llaves, entre ellas Hinata reconoció la llave de su departamento.

\- ¿Le hiciste una copa a mi llave? – tomó un sorbo de su licuado.

\- ¿Que? – Naruto las volvió a guardar y tomó la bolsita de café de la mesa – Tú me dijiste que buscara la llave en el mueble de la entrada –

Hinata miró a otro lado ruborizada, no se acordaba de haberle dicho tal cosa, seguro había sido en sueños.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Dudas? Sugerencias? Comentarios?**

 **-JuuHinamori.**


	5. Kiba y Naruto

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo que esta recibiendo ésta historia (L) DE VERDAD ME ANIMA A SEGUIR!**

 **Hoy descubriremos un poco de la vida de Hinata desde su punto de vista.**

 **[NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE]**

* * *

Kiba y Naruto

[Hinata]

Hace varios años salí con Kiba Inuzuka, antes de conocer a Naruto-kun, antes de entrar a trabajar para Itachi.

Trabajaba en una panadería por las mañanas, ya que mis pocas clases en la universidad eran por la tarde, él siempre compraba magdalenas, todos los días llegaba a las nueve de la mañana. Un día me preguntó mi nombre, luego me preguntó si estudiaba y otros datos que en este momento no recuerdo, le dije que estaba cursando mis últimas materias en la facultad, él me contó que estudiaba veterinaria y que estaba haciendo sus prácticas a pocas calles de la panadería.

Me pidió mi número.

En pocos días vi inmersa en las infinitas charlas que tenía con ése muchacho por mensaje, bendito sea el _WhatsApp._ Él se animó a invitarme a salir un viernes, me buscó de clase a las siete de la tarde, fuimos al cine, donde me besó, luego fuimos a cenar, era todo un caballero, fanático de los animales, en especial de los perros, me enamoré de Akamaru, su perro de montaña de los Pirineos.

Cuando llevábamos algo más de medio año saliendo él me hizo mujer, en su departamento, ése día llegué a pensar que jamás me entregaría a otro hombre, quería que Kiba me hiciera suya toda la vida, fue tan tierno y cuidadoso conmigo que mi corazón no cabía en mi pecho, puedo decir que lo amaba con toda mi alma. Un año después me propuso que vivamos juntos, yo acepté, ambos ya estábamos graduados y aunque yo seguía trabajando en la panadería él ya era un veterinario a toda regla y trabajaba con su hermana, también veterinaria. La convivencia era tranquila, Akamaru era un excelente perro guardián, lo mejor de todo fue que no caíamos en la rutina. No podía pedir un novio más bueno y divertido. Era feliz.

Pero nada dura para siempre.

Mi mundo empezó a venirse abajo cuando él puso su propia clínica veterinaria, a partir de ése momento vivir con Kiba era como vivir sola, sólo nos veíamos a la noche, dejó de tocarme, dejó de amarme, ya no me contaba cómo le había ido en su trabajo, ya no me buscaba de la panadería ni me ayudaba con la cena, a veces ni cenaba conmigo. Casi al mismo tiempo el dueño de la panadería decidió cerrarla, alegando que quería probar suerte en la gran ciudad. Me quedé sin trabajo y casi no tenía experiencia en Recursos Humanos. Mi mundo se desmoronaba frente a mis ojos.

Empecé a dejar mi currículum en varias empresas.

-Llegas tarde – le dije a Kiba cuando entró al departamento, yo ya tenía el pijama puesto.

-Lo siento, me tardé con una dálmata que se puso de parto – se excusó.

Sabía que él tenía éxito y eso me ponía extremadamente feliz, pero no todos los días podía llegar pasadas las diez de la noche.

\- ¿Cómo vas? ¿Te llamaron? –

Negué con la cabeza. Y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no me gustaba que Kiba se hiciera cargo de todos mis gastos, no me gustaba que ésa relación se estuviera enfriando al punto de que él me daba la espalda por las noches. No me gustaba no tener trabajo. La situación me superaba.

-No te preocupes, seguro te llamarán pronto – su voz detonaba desinterés, pero en ése momento no me di cuenta.

Y así fue.

El mismísimo Itachi Uchiha, que había puesto su cadena de cafeterías hacía algo más de un año me había llamado a mi celular para coordinar una entrevista. Todo salió bien, me dieron el trabajo y un muchacho rubio me dio un tour por el edificio y me presentó a todos mis nuevos compañeros, desde el principio me sentí integrada, pensé que las cosas se iban a arreglar, que la mala racha era sólo temporal.

Pero yo ya no era feliz, y qué pensamientos tan ingenuos tenía.

Un día me di tiempo al mediodía para ir a la clínica veterinaria y dejarle el obento a Kiba, se lo había olvidado en el auto, él me gritó en frente de toda la gente presente, diciendo que nunca más volviera, que si se olvidaba su almuerzo era problema de él. En ése momento quise empezar a discutir, él no era quién para gritarme, pero prioricé su trabajo y con el poco orgullo que me quedaba di media vuelta. Tiré el obento en la primera papelera que vi en la calle. Algo me olía mal. Ésa noche discutimos, él se disculpó conmigo, pero sus palabras no eran sinceras.

Como está comprobado, el sexto sentido de una mujer rara vez falla.

A las tres semanas de haber empezado a trabajar para Itachi encontré a Kiba en pleno acto con una de sus ex compañeras de clase de la universidad, actual colega, casualmente la muchacha trabajaba con él. Recuerdo que mi computadora portátil se me resbaló de las manos y la pantalla quedó hecha añicos. No me importó, quería explicaciones, quería que mi pecho dejara de dolerme.

La reacción de Kiba fue como la de todo infiel, queriendo dar explicaciones sin sentido, nervioso, tartamudeando, la muchacha, que tenía cabello y ojos castaños se disculpó unas veinte veces y salió semidesnuda del departamento.

-Hinata por favor – Kiba tenía una sábana alrededor de la cintura, yo había puesto mi maleta en la cama y tomándome todo el tiempo del mundo empecé a guardar mi ropa. Él me tomó de la muñeca, interrumpiéndome –Ella comenzó todo –

-Claro – asentí con evidente sarcasmo – y yo soy rubia, Kiba, por favor no me veas la cara –

Logré que me soltara y seguí guardando mi ropa.

-No te vayas, por favor Hinata – rogó. Al final ése tipo de escenas no eran tan fantásticas en las películas.

\- ¿Para qué quieres que me quede? Hace semanas, no, meses estás frío conmigo ¡ni siquiera me tocas! Y me prohibiste que fuera a tu clínica ¡Qué casualidad que ella trabaje ahí también! – Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, traté de evitarlo, pero cuando me di cuenta ya tenía las mejillas empapadas – Y luego de lo que vi lo que menos quiero es seguir viviendo contigo. Se acabó, me voy.

-Lo siento mucho – Kiba adoptó una expresión de arrepentimiento instantáneamente.

Muy tarde.

Me tomó de los hombros para que lo mirara, quiso separarme de mi maleta y abrazarme…

 _*Plaf*_

Mi mano estaba estampada en su mejilla.

\- ¡NO ME TOQUES! – No sé dónde saqué fuerzas para empujarlo fuera de la habitación y puse el seguro.

En ése momento mi llanto se intensificó. Sentirse traicionada y decepcionada por la persona que amas es el sentimiento más doloroso, te destroza lentamente y cada minuto es peor, preguntas tontas invaden tu cabeza y al mismo tiempo aparecen todos los lindos recuerdos que tienen en común. Parecía que me gustaba sufrir. Terminé de guardar toda mi ropa en dos maletas y un bolso.

Escuché cómo Kiba prendía la ducha. Aproveché para ir al salón y guardar todos mis documentos importantes en una mochila, mis álbumes de fotos, también guardé mi computadora, ahora inservible. No me importaba si él se quedaba con los muebles que eran míos, no de momento, luego vería cómo recuperarlos.

Cuando él salió del baño yo estaba abrazada a Akamaru, las mascotas son los únicos seres que no te decepcionan, él parecía entender lo que pasaba y me miraba con ojitos tristes, si no fuera de Kiba también me lo llevaba conmigo.

-Volveré en unos días para buscar el resto – dije sin esperar respuesta de su parte y como pude tomé mis cosas, se escuchó un portazo.

Las primeras noches dormí en un hotel. Me pasaba las noches llorando, preguntándome qué había hecho mal. Luego me di cuenta que yo no había hecho anda, sólo que al parecer no era suficiente mujer para Kiba.

Dediqué mi atención en encontrar departamento nuevo, pero todo era muy caro para mi presupuesto, y claro, no llevaba ni un mes trabajando para Itachi… estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, las lágrimas aparecían a cada rato, recuerdo que me escondía en el baño de mujeres para que no me vieran llorar.

Pasó una semana.

-Hinata – Escuché una voz familiar y me giré, acababa de comprar un periódico para seguir buscando alquileres, ya estaba harta de buscar por internet.

-Itachi – susurré.

\- ¿Estuviste llorando? – Si, había estado llorando antes de salir del hotel.

¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que te cruces con tu jefe en pleno centro y que se dé cuenta de que no estás bien? Está bien, no era tan descabellado.

Asentí.

\- ¿Puedo saber el motivo? Te he visto un poco desganada últimamente –

-Corté con mi pareja y no encuentro nuevo departamento – simple y conciso, Itachi no tenía por qué saber detalles.

Cuarenta y ocho horas más tarde ya estaba totalmente instalada en un nuevo departamento, mi actual hogar. Todo gracias a los contactos de Itachi. Alquiler y mudanza, agradecí no tener que volver más que para buscar un par de cosas como sábanas y algunas cosas de la vajilla, los de la mudanza se encargaron de los muebles. Dejé la llave en el recibidor del ahora departamento de Kiba, ya no la iba a necesitar.

-Muchas gracias Itachi – hice una reverencia. Él me miraba desde su escritorio. Gracias a él me había mudado en un fin de semana.

-No hay de qué – dijo sonriendo – Sólo te pasé un par de números –

-Por favor, que esto muera aquí – le rogué.

-Cuenta conmigo, soy una tumba – me guiñó el ojo y se giró hacia la ventana – de camino a tu escritorio ¿le dices a Naruto que venga? Quiero hacer unos cambios en el logo.

Asentí.

Días después empecé a prestarle más atención a ése muchacho rubio que había estado pendiente de mí aún sin saber qué me pasaba, claro, yo le di una explicación sumamente resumida para no entrar en detalles sobre mi vida privada. Pero tampoco pude evitarlo, pasaba horas con él y conocernos poco a poco era inevitable.

Recuerdo el día en el que él había puesto música en nuestra área de trabajo, era la hora del almuerzo y teníamos un rato libre. Él bailaba en su sitio mientras esperaba sus odiados tres minutos para que su ramen estuviera listo, yo reía a carcajadas.

De alguna manera él me salvó.

Naruto me sacaba una sonrisa todas las mañanas, me hacía reír toda la tarde, todo el tiempo que teníamos que estar juntos lo disfrutaba, las jornadas de trabajo se me pasaban volando con él. No me aburría en ese edificio gris.

Incluso le tuve la suficiente confianza de contarle mi gran problema con las llamadas telefónicas, ¡las odiaba! Tenía que ser de vida o muerte para que yo hablara con un desconocido por teléfono, el tema de la mudanza y alquiler había sido un caso de ésos, pero siempre que podía, lo evitaba. Ése día ése dichoso aparato del mal sonó. Yo me paralicé, el pasante que me había salvado las últimas semanas ya se había ido, sentía como los nervios se apoderaron de mí, busqué su mirada, rogando auxilio.

-Recursos Humanos… la licenciada Hyuga no puede atenderla ahora… le puedo pasar con su secretaria… hasta luego – Naruto apretó un botón para redireccionar la llamada y colgó - ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó clavando sus ojos en mí.

-Gracias – dije y me permití respirar nuevamente.

Los meses se me pasaron en un abrir y cerrar los ojos gracias a él.

El recuerdo de Kiba me atormentaba de vez en cuando, pero muchas veces no tenía ni tiempo para pensar en él, me centraba en el trabajo, Itachi inauguraba sucursales y casi no tenía descanso, también me centraba en mis amistades más cercanas, aprovechaba los fines de semana con puente para irme a casa de mi padre y ver a mi familia, a veces me juntaba con mis amigas de la universidad y me iba de compras, o aprovechaba para dormir todo lo que no había dormido durante la semana.

Pero mi paz terminó cuando una llamada acabó con mi concentración. Estaba revisando unos documentos que Itachi me había pedido, eran tantos que incluso usaba la hora del almuerzo para estudiarlos. Ni siquiera había tocado mi almuerzo.

Era Kiba.

-Hinata – me llamó Naruto - ¿No vas a contestar? – él estaba engullendo su ramen instantáneo

La pregunta era si _quería_ contestar.

Suspiré y tomé mi celular.

\- ¿Sí? – pregunté.

- _Hola, Hinata_ – me saludó Kiba, pude notar que estaba nervioso.

-Hola –

Silencio.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunté y dejé los documentos a un lado, le di la espalda al rubio.

- _Quiero hablar contigo, creo que nos debemos una charla_ –

Mi cerebro reflexionó en dos segundos. Tenía razón. _Él_ me debía una charla.

\- ¿Hinata? –

\- ¿Cuándo? –

\- _¿Qué te parece ésta noche? Puedo pasarte a buscar por tu trabajo_ –

-Ni hablar – dije rápidamente – Sólo dime en dónde y yo iré, y no me juntaré contigo por la noche – dije casi en un grito.

\- _¿Puedes mañana a la mañana?_ -

Miré el calendario que adornaba la pared. Mierda.

-Si –

- _Perfecto, ahora te paso la dirección y la hora_ –

Cortó.

Suspiré resignada y lancé mi celular en el escritorio. Tomé mi obento y empecé a comer con la esperanza de que así se me fuera el nerviosismo.

En ese momento agradecí que Naruto no me haya hecho ninguna pregunta.

Al día siguiente entré al centro comercial con la esperanza de que Kiba me dejara plantada, pero mis esperanzas y todas mis posibilidades de librarme de él se fueron a la basura en el momento en el que lo vi al lado de las escaleras mecánicas.

-Buenos días – me dijo.

-Buenos días – repetí.

Empezamos a caminar sin decir nada, me ponía incómoda, no podía decir que me hacía feliz verlo nuevamente, apenas habían pasado seis meses y él había vuelto a dar señales de vida. Tenía miedo de que arruinara mi paz. Estaba volviendo a ser feliz.

De una cosa estuve segura en ese momento: no iba a volver con él. Quería permanecer sola, mimarme a mí misma y disfrutar de mi soledad.

Él compró dos helados, ni siquiera tuvo que preguntarme el sabor, me conocía. Cuando nos sentamos en una de las mesas del patio de comida empezó a hablar.

-No voy a ir con vueltas – empezó - ¿Cómo estás? –

Preguntar cómo estaba era justamente eso: dar vueltas ¿Por qué no simplemente me decía lo que tenía que decirme y ya?

-Bien, me va bien en el trabajo, tengo salud y no me pagan mal – dije levantando una ceja. No era mentira.

-Me alegro – suspiró – Quiero que sepas que estoy sumamente arrepentido por lo que pasó, fui un idiota, no supe valorarte.

Silencio.

¿Quería que le respondiera lo obvio?

-Me di cuenta de lo tonto que fui al hacerte a un lado y centrarme en esa tonta aventura que tuve. Discúlpame, nunca fui suficiente hombre para ti. No quiero que tengas rencor hacia mí – agachó la cabeza. Su helado se estaba derritiendo en sus manos – Hablo en serio, Hinata, fui un idiota con todas las letras, la cagué y lo admito, nadie me obligó a nada, no sé en qué momento me pareció buena idea hacerte algo así.

En ése momento pensé que estaba soñando, había imaginado muchas veces que él se disculpaba conmigo, pero nunca que agachara la cabeza como perro arrepentido, ni que me dijera esas palabras con tanta sinceridad.

-No te voy a pedir que vuelvas conmigo, pero sí que me disculpes, no podría seguir… -

-Te perdono. Pero no lo olvidaré – Al final, uno no gana nada con el rencor – Te amaba, y tú lo echaste a perder –

-Lo siento – Kiba se llevó una mano a la cara, estaba llorando – De verdad lo siento –

-No llores – dije – Te perdoné hace semanas –

Él levantó la cabeza y clavó los ojos en mí. En un instante supe lo que significaba ésa mirada.

-Antes de que lo preguntes, no, no estoy con nadie, estoy cuidando de mí misma –

Luego de ése día hablamos un par de veces más, pero perdimos el contacto en pocas semanas, yo lo prefería así. A veces me lo cruzaba por la ciudad, nos saludábamos con la mirada, como los conocidos con recuerdos en común que éramos.

Le agradezco a Kiba el enseñarme a cuidarme, aprendí a estar sola y a no culparme por todo.

Al año siguiente Naruto empezó a dejarme dulces en mi escritorio, todas las mañanas compraba un licuado en la cafetería de abajo, yo le decía que el negocio de Itachi crecía gracias a él, y que no era necesario el licuado. Pero nunca me hizo caso. Siempre me dejaba un licuado de un sabor diferente. También contestaba el maldito teléfono cuando no tenía a quién mandarle la llamada, todos los días me preguntaba como estaba, me hacía reír, me di cuenta que podía contar con él para cualquier cosa.

Me di cuenta que me estaba enamorando.

Me asusté…

¿Qué? ¿Asustada? Más bien estaba aterrada.

Corrí hacia mi primo el primer fin de semana largo que pude darme tiempo, igual que el día que lo había dejado con Kiba, Neji me escuchó llorar dos o tres noches seguidas. Él me aconsejó que dejara que las cosas fluyeran, si el sentimiento era compartido nada podía salir mal.

No por nada Neji era mi voz de la razón.

Decidí no cambiar mi trato para con Naruto, aún no estaba lista para tener otra relación, ni siquiera pensaba declararle mis sentimientos, me gustaba pensar que de eso se tenía que encargar el chico. A veces pensaba que era un poco masoquista.

Los tres años que guardé mi secreto a la vez que mi amor por Naruto crecía él se encargaba de tirar mi ilusión a la basura, cada vez que me contaba que había conocido a _x_ chica, cuando me contaba que iban a tener una cita mi corazón se estrujaba, pero no podía reclamar absolutamente nada, sólo animarlo, alegando que él iba a encontrar a alguna chica que lo completara… una chica como yo, vamos. Lo gracioso era que no podía evitar alegrarme cuando sus cortas relaciones de no más de tres meses terminaban. Me veía fantaseando con él, con el día que me pidiera salir con él.

En mis ratos libres me gustaba hornear cosas dulces, muchas veces le llevaba un pedazo de tarta o magdalenas a Naruto para que acompañara su infaltable café, recuerdo que, para su cumpleaños, el primero que pasé con él en el trabajo me tomé el atrevimiento de hacerle una tarta de chocolate con crema, creo que por eso se dio cuenta que me gustaban las cosas dulces.

Al año siguiente le hice otra tarta, pero ésta vez él me invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños ¡Casi se me sale el corazón por la boca! Recuerdo la crisis de "no tengo que ponerme" dos horas antes de la hora pactada. Agradecí enormemente que sólo era un cumpleaños entre amigos y en su departamento, algo tranquilo, según él, a sus amigos les caí bien. El año siguiente volvió a invitarme, ésta vez llevé el pastel a su casa, todos quedaron fascinados, generalmente sobra pastel en los cumpleaños, ésa noche Naruto se quedó con las ganas de tener pastel al día siguiente para acompañarlo con el desayuno.

A veces, cuando nos cruzábamos por el centro o por el centro comercial él me acompañaba a hacer mis recados y me invitaba un helado, pasa salir de la rutina del licuado, a veces me invitaba a almorzar, lamentablemente terminaban siendo almuerzos con temática de trabajo. Lo cual me parecía sumamente irónico ya que, en horas de trabajo, aparte de centrarnos cada uno en nuestras tareas sacábamos tiempo para divertirnos y hacer las horas laborales amenas.

Un día bajé al primer piso para sacar unas fotocopias, se me había acabado la tinta y Naruto estaba en una reunión con Itachi, así que no me animé a usar su impresora. Mientras la maquina sacaba las respectivas fotocopias mi oído no pudo evitar prestarles atención a dos mujeres charlando.

-… el licenciado Uzumaki – escuché que una muchacha que estaba vestida con el uniforme de la cafetería, tenía una bandeja en las manos, al parecer le había llevado café a alguno de mis compañeros – es tan guapo, todos los días compra licuados, ¡trato de atenderlo siempre! –

\- ¿Pero sabes para quién son esos licuados verdad? – la muchacha estaba hablando con una mujer, ni muy mayor ni muy joven, encargada de la limpieza.

\- ¿No son para él? – la camarera hizo notar su decepción en su voz.

-Son para la licenciada Hyuga -

\- ¿En serio? –

¡Estaban hablando de nosotros! Me limité a acomodar los papeles originales para evitar mostrar mi nerviosismo, pero juraba que ya estaba roja cual tomate, agradecía darles la espalda.

-Es una chica muy guapa, escuché que se gustan, pero no los he visto juntos propiamente dicho – la mujer de la limpieza estaba bien informada. Los chismes volaban eeh.

Cuando regresé al tercer piso me limité a engrapar los papeles, Naruto acomodaba unas carpetas en los estantes, cuando terminó se giró sobre sus talones y me miró.

\- ¿Tienes fiebre? Estás colorada.

\- ¿Qué? No, estoy bien – dije rápidamente y terminé de engrapar los documentos – le llevaré esto a Itachi.

-Fuiste a sacar fotocopia ¿Por qué no usaste mi impresora? – preguntó curioso.

-Sabes que no sé usarla – mentí y salí corriendo, directo a la oficina de Itachi.

\- ¡Adelante! – dijo él, abrí la puerta lentamente.

-Los currículums de los posibles nuevos – dije. Dejé los documentos en el escritorio – para la nueva sucrusal.

-Gracias, Hinata –los tomó y les dio una rápida hojeada – Estás colorada.

-Es que estuve subiendo y bajando las escaleras –

Él entrecerró los ojos, sospechando.

-Yo me entero de todo ¿Acaso pasó algo con Naruto? –

Apostaba mi título de chef a que me puse aún más colorada.

\- ¡Claro que no! – dije casi en un grito.

-Tranquila, estoy bromeando – dejó los documentos a un lado – pero harían linda pareja –

Me llevé una mano a la cara y giré sobre mis talones.

-Hasta luego, Itachi –

Cinco años llevaba trabajando para él, era un bromista, le gustaba intimidar a sus _socios_ y ponerlos nerviosos, cuando me elegía como víctima terminaba riéndose, pero era un muchacho que no tenía una pizca de maldad en los ojos.

Continuará...?

* * *

 **Dudas? Sugerencias? Comentarios?**

 **-JuuHinamori.**


	6. Fotografías

**[NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE]**

 **Contesté sus reviews al final ;)**

* * *

Fotografías

[Naruto]

Hace unos años trabajaba en un restaurante, yo era _un_ simple _garçon de cuisine_ , es decir, ayudaba a los cocineros cada vez que me necesitaban. No puedo decir que mi trabajo me gustaba, pero aprendí bastante. Es un trabajo del que no me arrepiento.

Entré a la universidad a estudiar marketing, todo gracias al pervertido de mi padrino, le debía mucho a ése hombre que se dedicaba a escribir novelas eróticas. Él piensa que soy un insolente por no apreciar su _buena literatura_. La verdad es que sus libros no son una maravilla, pero por alguna razón tiene fanáticos pendientes de sus publicaciones. Como dicen, para gustos, colores.

Mis años de universidad se me pasaron volando, cuando me di cuenta ya tenía mi título en la mano y un par de exnovias en el proceso. Nada importante. La relación más larga que tuve duró algo más de un año, pero no funcionó. No nos veíamos nunca porque ella además de estudiar, tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda de ropa, no tardamos mucho en perder el interés el uno al otro, decidimos dejarlo y quedar como amigos. Tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar, por ejemplo, en que estaba recién graduado y no tenía trabajo, la única experiencia que tenía era de las prácticas que brindaba la propia universidad.

El hermano mayor de Sasuke, mi mejor amigo, me salvó del oscuro mundo del desempleo: Itachi acababa de inaugurar una cafetería y necesitaba personal, no me importaba trabajar como camarero al menos hasta encontrar un trabajo acorde a mis estudios.

Recibí un golpe en la cabeza por parte del ojeroso de Itachi.

-Eres Licenciado en Marketing, Naruto, te necesito como tal, no importa que no tengas experiencia, yo también me estoy arriesgando – Itachi me miraba con cierta indignación – Creceremos juntos.

En ése momento quise besarlo, pero yo no tengo ésos gustos.

Al principio nos faltaba personal en lo que se refiere al organigrama que debe tener toda empresa, por pequeña que fuera, pero pronto empezó a llegar gente. Al año de haber comenzado con el proyecto de cadena de cafeterías Itachi despidió al encargado de recursos humanos, al parecer Sasuke lo había descubierto tratando de robar en la cafetería que estaba abajo del edificio ¡Fue una locura! Nunca había visto a Itachi con tal expresión de decepción. Pero gracias a ese drama llegó ella.

Hinata Hyuga.

Itachi nos presentó el día que la contrató, acababa de firmar el contrato y ya le había dado tarea ya que ella tenía una carpeta en sus manos. Le dijo que comenzara a trabajar oficialmente el lunes, me acuerdo perfectamente que ése día ella estaba súper nerviosa, yo le enseñé el edificio y le presenté a todos nuestros compañeros, que tampoco eran tantos, todos la recibimos con los brazos abiertos, al fin teníamos Jefa de Recursos Humanos.

Hinata me había parecido una muchacha bastante guapa y muy educada, no pude dejar de pensar en ella ése fin de semana porque algo en su rostro pedía a gritos contención. Siempre me caractericé por meter mis narices donde no me llamaban, no soportaba ver a nadie triste, eso me había causado varios problemas en la secundaria, la manía se me había ido un poco, pero muchas veces era más fuerte que yo.

Cuando Hinata subió las escaleras con Itachi detrás, ambos cargados con cajas, agradecí estar sentado en mi silla, ése lunes ella estaba aún más guapa que la semana anterior, estaba preciosa, con esa camisa entallada y pantalones de vestir, tenía hecha una media coleta en su pelo corto que apenas le llegaba a los hombros. No sabía qué me sorprendía más, que estuviera tan guapa o que ahora iba a estar en el escritorio contiguo al mío. Tuve que disimular un poco mi sorpresa tomando café.

-Buenos días Naruto-san – me saludó, aún no soltaba la caja que tenía en la mano.

\- ¿San? – me puse de pie y tomé la caja para dejarla en el escritorio, Itachi hizo lo mismo – Creo que tenemos la misma edad, no seas tan formal – le sonreí. Ella asintió.

-Bueno, como es tu primer día te daré un par de horas para que te instales a tu gusto – Itachi abrió una de las cajas – éstas carpetas van en la biblioteca, puedes ordenar todo como más te convenga. Mañana tendrás la impresora, va a ser tu mejor amiga.

Itachi le daba las indicaciones a la nueva, ella asentía sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

-No es necesario que traigas tu computadora, como ves, todos mis socios disponen de una computadora de escritorio, no tengas miedo de personalizar tu espacio – ella miró los dos escritorios que estaban en ésa habitación, en cada uno había una computadora, claro que el escritorio que ahora le pertenecía a Hinata estaba impecablemente vacío, el cambio, el mío estaba lleno de hojas, bolígrafos y fotos – Bueno, si necesitas algo no dudes en tocar la puerta de mi oficina.

Itachi se despidió de nosotros y salió de la habitación.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a ordenar? –

-No quiero molestar – me dijo rápidamente.

-No hay problema –

Otra cosa que me hacía muy feliz era que al fin no iba a estar solo entre esas cuatro paredes.

Las semanas pasaron y los ojos de Hinata ya no pedían contención, pedían un hombro para llorar, se le notaba a leguas. Me di cuenta que lloraba cada vez que se levantaba de su escritorio, diciendo que se iba al baño, no pude más y le pregunté si estaba todo bien en su vida, siempre tenía las marcas de sus lágrimas en las mejillas, por más que tratara de esconderlas. Sólo me dijo que acababa de cortar con su novio. No supe que decirle, bueno, en realidad estaba metiendo las narices donde no me llamaban, ya era suficiente explicación el hecho de que me diera información sobre su vida privada. Sólo me limité a hacerla reír siempre que podía. Al menos podía hacer que las horas de trabajo fueran con una sonrisa.

Hinata ya llevaba casi un año trabajando en el edificio, se enteró que el 10 de octubre era mi cumpleaños y apareció con una tarta de chocolate y crema exclusivamente para mí. Estaba deliciosa, claro que la compartí con todos, incluyendo mi jefe. Lo mejor era que la había preparado ella.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Itachi me acababa de regalar una taza y un termo a juego con el nuevo logo que yo había diseñado para la cadena de cafeterías, me sentía muy orgulloso por mi trabajo. La empresa estaba creciendo y parte del mérito era mío, todos éramos un equipo. Hacía dos semanas había sido mi cumpleaños.

\- ¡Gracias! – dije, no podía esperar a estrenar mis nuevas adquisiciones.

-No el regalo, zopenco, Hinata –

Sentí calor, juraba que me había puesto colorado.

Agradecí que Hinata se había ido a entrevistar a nuestros -posibles- nuevos compañeros de trabajo, personal de la cafetería.

\- ¿Qué dices? – desvié la mirada y clavé los ojos en la bolsa de regalo, ella también había recibido una taza y un termo a juego, pero aún no la había abierto – sólo somos compañeros de trabajo… bueno, amigos –

-Naruto, no puedes engañarme, te conozco desde hace años – Itachi entrecerró los ojos – ¿Quieres un consejo? Déjale un dulce de vez en cuando en el escritorio.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y desapareció.

¿Regalarle dulces? Tenía sentido, a ella le gustaba preparar cosas dulces.

Y así comencé a dejarle primero un par de caramelos en su escritorio, antes de que llegara, no tardó en darse cuenta que había sido yo. Después empecé a dejarle distintos tipos de chocolates, negro, blanco, blanco con baño en chocolate negro, a veces con leche, otros con maní [cacahuate]. Una mañana ella llegó con un licuado que se había comprado en la cafetería, claro está, de abajo. Tomó su licuado junto con una barrita de chocolate blanco que yo le había dejado.

A partir de ése momento siempre le dejaba uno de esos exquisitos batidos en su escritorio. Se cansó de decirme que no era necesario. Yo me excusaba diciendo que gracias a mí ella se quedaba sin el café que Itachi nos regalaba todos los meses. Mentira, lo hacía porque quería, pero si era verdad que su café terminaba siendo para mí en un 75%.

-Te atrapé – Casi tiro el batido sobre el teclado y los documentos de Hinata, Itachi estaba de pie en la puerta, me miraba, con sus ojos se burlaba de mí – Seguiste mi consejo. Harían linda pareja –

-No te hagas el Cupido – le dije – No es como que esté enamorado – procesé lo que había dicho y me tapé la boca con una mano.

Itachi sonrió satisfecho.

-Entonces si te gusta –

Pero por más atención que yo le prestaba a Hinata, incluyendo comprender su problemita con las llamadas telefónicas, los batidos y dulces ella no dejaba de tratarme como su amigo, como su compañero de trabajo. Ni siquiera cuando yo tenía alguna que otra cita, porque, aunque ella me gustaba yo no me iba a privar de conocer a otras mujeres. Se lo mencionaba como algo sin importancia para ver si reaccionaba de alguna manera, pero ni se inmutaba. Poco a poco entendí mis absurdas intenciones: me sentí infantil al intentar de darle celos. Y me sentí aún más infantil en pensar que saliendo con otras chicas ella podría dejar e interesarme, ya no estaba en la secundaria o en la universidad. A veces quería rendirme, pensaba que ella no tenía el mismo interés en mí, más allá de una amistad.

\- ¿Cómo vas con esa chica que te gusta? – me preguntó Sasuke, habíamos salido a tomar unas cuantas cervezas.

Por supuesto que le había dicho a mi mejor amigo que estaba interesado en una compañera del trabajo, pero no había dado su nombre, Sasuke se paseaba por el edificio casi todas las semanas, cuando no estaba viajando y supervisando las demás sucursales alrededor del país. No quería que meta la pata y quedar en evidencia, si Hinata se enteraba que yo moría por ella prefería que fuera por mi propia boca, no por terceros.

-Mal – dije. Bueno, capaz estaba exagerando un poco, no era ignorado por Hinata. Siempre se reía de mis payasadas y me vivía diciendo que conmigo se divertía en ese aburrido edificio.

-Vas muy lento – dijo Sasuke sin quitar la mirada de su cerveza.

-Es que es complicado, sé que lo dejó con su exnovio hace algo más de un año, no sé si está lista para otra relación –

\- ¡Qué excusa más tonta! –

Tenía razón. Pero había que admitir que un poco –mucho – me aterraba pensar que ella me podía rechazar y tirar por la borda todo lo que había logrado. No éramos los mejores amigos, pero si dos compañeros de trabajo que disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro.

Y así llegamos a la actualidad. Hacía años que ella me gustaba… perdón, ella me había enamorado lentamente, lo admito.

Si lo preguntan, no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo hice para aguantar tanto tiempo sin tirar la toalla e irme a los brazos de alguna otra mujer, pero eso me resultaba prácticamente imposible, pasaba muchas horas con Hinata a la semana, no había forma de quitarla de mi cabeza y concentrarme en una posible relación con otra mujer.

Como dije, imposible.

Se acercaba mi cumpleaños, con éste sería el cuarto en el que ella estaba presente en mi vida, ya que en el primero que festejé ya trabajando para Itachi no la conocía, ya que esa se incorporó al equipo un par de semanas después. Me había prometido a mí mismo salir de la famosa y a la vez temida "friend zone" y declararle todo lo que sentía antes de mi susodicho cumpleaños, el problema era cómo.

[Narradora]

Naruto sonreía con cierta vergüenza al recordar todo el tiempo que había perdido dando vueltas alrededor de Hinata sin haberse animado a avanzar. Ahora ellos estaban juntos, era todo lo que él había imaginado y más.

Giró la llave y abrió la puerta del departamento de su novia.

\- ¿Hinata? –

\- ¡Estoy en mi habitación! –

Él se adentró en ese pequeño departamento, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de ese pequeño cuarto en el que cabía perfectamente una cama de matrimonio, dos mesas de luz y una cómoda, la cómoda en la que reposaba la bandana que habían usado la última vez.

Hinata estaba frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que ella misma había colocado en la pared, justo al lado de la cómoda. Naruto la examinó de arriba abajo, tenía un bonito vestido negro de tirantes con pequeñas flores blancas, casi parecían puntitos. Estaba maquillada con una sutileza tal que sus ojos grises-perlados resaltaban. Clavó la mirada en su largo cabello, ésta vez ella se había ondulado sólo las puntas. Sin quitar la mirada de su reflejo se terminó de acomodar su flequillo y miró a su novio con una sonrisa.

-Estoy lista –

-Estás preciosa – dijo - ¿Cómo te hiciste eso en el pelo? -

-Con mi buclera [ _en otros países se la conoce como tenacilla_ ] – señaló lo que, a ojos de Naruto, parecía ser un elemento de tortura medieval, el aparato negro y plateado descansaba en su cómoda y ya tenía perfectamente enrollado su kilométrico cable.

Naruto hizo una mueca, tratando de imagina cómo con esa cosa que ella se había hecho esa maravilla en el pelo.

Y pensar que cuando se unió a ellos ella tenía el pelo corto.

-Enrollas un mechón de pelo y esperas a que el calor haga la magia – explicó ella al ver la cara de Naruto –

\- ¿Vamos? – él cambió de tema.

Ya era jueves y tocaba lo que Naruto llamaba una _cita doble,_ aun sabiendo que Sasuke y Sakura no estaban juntos.

\- ¿Vamos en mi auto? – Hinata tomó su bolsito y se lo colgó en el hombro.

-Como quieras –

Hinata le lanzó las llaves de su auto.

* * *

Naruto entró a ese restaurante italiano que Sasuke había elegido para la _presentación en sociedad_ de Hinata, no era nada lujoso, cosa que agradeció, suficiente tenía cada vez que el hermano del susodicho lo invitaba a lujosas fiestas benéficas, que, claro, incluían cenas en carísimos restaurantes. No tardó en identificar una mata de cabello rosado cerca de las ventanas del lado izquierdo del restaurante.

Hinata apretó la mano de Naruto cuando él empezó a caminar hacia la mesa.

-Tranquila, Sakura-chan no muerde, te llevarás bien con ella – susurró él.

-Buenas noches – saludó Hinata al llegar a la mesa, Sasuke y Sakura se pusieron de pie para saludarla – Es un placer.

-Soy Sakura Haruno -

Un par de pizzas ya estaban en la mesa, se sentaron y empezaron con la cena.

\- Creí que nunca iba a conocer a la flamante novia de Naruto – Sakura miró con burla al rubio.

-Créelo, hace casi un mes están juntos – dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba el plato de la peliazul para dejar una porción de pizza.

¿Cómo sabía eso?

Itachi.

\- ¿Y saben cómo van a festejar? – A Sakura le brillaban los ojos.

-Es una sorpresa – dijo Naruto rápidamente.

Hinata sintió sus mejillas arder.

\- ¿Sakura-san, ¿cuánto llevas con Sasuke-san? –

Un rubor se notó en las mejillas de Sakura, la cual abrió los ojos y levantó sus manos, haciendo un gesto de negación.

-No estamos juntos, sólo somos amigos – dijo Sasuke, concentrado en la repartición de las porciones de pizza. Hinata juraba que él se había puesto nervioso.

Naruto quería reír a carcajadas, sabía perfectamente que su novia había hecho esa pregunta a propósito.

-Lo siento, es que hacen linda pareja –

Tal y como había dicho Naruto, Sakura era una chica bastante simpática, pero no le parecía histérica. Lo que sí, se enojaba con facilidad, sobre todo con el rubio que no dejaba de hacerle bromas con respecto a sus años como fotógrafa amateur.

-Cállate, ahora me llueven las sesiones de fotos –

-Bueno, después de años jugando con tu cámara algo tenías que aprender – ésta vez era Sasuke el que bromeaba.

Hinata reía. Eran como los tres mosqueteros. Se notaba a leguas que eran inseparables.

-Hinata – la llamó Sakura.

\- ¿Si? –

-Cuéntame de ti ¿Tienes algún hobby? –

-Pues… me gusta cocinar, pero me encanta preparar recetas dulces – dijo pensativa. También le gustaba leer, pero las cosas dulces eran primero.

-Prepara unas tartas de cumpleaños exquisitas – agregó Naruto y la miró con ojitos de enamorado – Siempre me prepara cosas dulces, son deliciosas.

\- ¿De verdad? Me gustaría probar tus recetas – dijo Sakura.

-Deberías aprender de ella – dijo Sasuke – Tu comida no es muy buena –

Sakura se puso colorada, esta vez de enojo.

-Entonces cocina tú la próxima vez que te invite a mi casa –

-No hagan una escena en público – Naruto se llevó una mano a la cara. Los ojos de Sakura sacaban chispas.

-Naruto-kun me contó que eres fotógrafa –

Hinata salvando la situación.

Sakura se giró y le regaló una sonrisa.

-Sí, desde siempre me gustó la fotografía, tengo la suerte de dedicarme a lo que me gusta – dijo emocionada – ¿Te gustaría que te hiciera una sesión de fotos? –

Hinata sintió calor, todo su cuerpo se tensó.

\- ¿A mí? - la peli rosada asintió – Pero no soy modelo – Se excusó.

-No te voy a pedir que poses en ropa interior en un fondo blanco, Hinata, tranquila –

-No te asustes Hinata, Sakura se refiere a que te va a sacar fotos por la calle sin que te des cuenta, a ella le gustan las fotos espontáneas – explicó Sasuke – Ni te vas a dar cuenta –

Sasuke sacó su celular y luego de unos segundos toqueteando le mostró una foto de él mismo, el fondo lleno de luces estaba difuminado, Sasuke miraba con atención algún punto fijo. No era una fotografía de él posando, no, salía caminando y mirando a su izquierda, con las manos metidas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Esa foto se la saqué unos segundos antes de que me viera, ese día fue la primera vez que cenamos en éste lugar – contó Sakura.

-Eres increíble – Hinata miraba con atención la foto de Sasuke, también tenía que admitir que él era bastante guapo.

\- ¡Tengo una idea! Les tomaré las fotografías a ti y a Naruto el día que su cita por su primer mes, claro, si tienen pensado salir a respirar aire fresco – dijo con expresión pícara – sólo díganme la fecha y hora –

\- ¡Sakura! – Esta vez Naruto era el que se había puesto colorado.

* * *

Naruto y Hinata entraron al departamento del rubio, Naruto fue directo a su cocina y sirvió dos pedazos de pastel.

-Espero que Sakura te haya caído bien – dijo dejando el platito con tarta en la mesa ratona, frente a su novia.

-Me pareció muy confianzuda, pero me cayó bien – tomó el platito y la cuchara.

\- ¿Sabes? Tampoco es mala idea la sesión de foto en ropa interior, lo que tenías puesto cuando lo hicimos por primera vez vendría perfecto – se acercó a ella para besarla, pero Hinata lo alejó colocando su mano en el rostro de él.

-Naruto-kun – un rubor apareció en sus mejillas – No exageres –

-No exagero, pero por supuesto, no tienes que hacerlo si no te sientes cómoda con Sakura, apenas la conoces –

-Es que tampoco me parece que tenga el cuerpo como para esa clase de fotos –

Naruto dejó su tarta apenas empezada en la mesita ratona y la miró fijamente.

\- ¿Es una broma verdad? –

Hinata tenía un cuerpo de infarto, a sus 28 años no tenía nada que envidiarles a las adolescentes, es cierto que tenía un par de estrías, pero eso era totalmente normal en absolutamente todas las mujeres y ella no se avergonzaba de ello. Por su parte Naruto no podía creer lo que había dicho, él veía a Hinata preciosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, y ella daba para cualquier clase de fotografías profesionales.

Le quitó el plato y la tomó de la mano, la llevó hacia la habitación y cerró la puerta, cambió de lugar la lámpara que estaba en la mesa de luz, la colocó en la cómoda y la enchufó a la corriente. Hinata permanecía de pie al lado de la cama sin comprender lo que él hacía, ni siquiera la había dejado terminar el postre.

Naruto sacó de uno de los cajones de la cómoda el conjunto de su novia, -había decidido dejarlo en su departamento ya que ella por lo general se quedaba ahí los fines de semana- lo dejó en la cama y luego empezó a sacar papeles y cajas de preservativos sin abrir del segundo cajón de la mesa de luz.

-Sé que está en ésta habitación – susurró pensativo. La peli azul miraba nerviosa su propio conjunto lencero en la cama de Naruto – ¡Aquí está! – él sacó una cámara digital del cajón, la cual tenía un importante objetivo que sobresalía.

-No estarás pensando… -

-Cámbiate, te demostraré que vales totalmente para fotos en ropa interior – le dijo mientras toqueteaba los botones de su cámara – Está cargada –

Hinata se quedó estática. Nunca había hecho tal cosa, suficiente tuvo cuando él le hizo el amor con la luz prendida y ella tenía los ojos vendados.

-Pero yo… ¿Sabes algo de fotografía? – quería hacer tiempo, a quién engañaba.

-Algo – Lo cual no era mentira, Sakura le había enseñado a él y a Sasuke lo básico, un poco de iluminación y ángulo, el resto era maña y pasión. A Naruto le faltaba lo último, pero si se trataba de Hinata él tenía pensado hacer hasta lo imposible – Hinata –

El rubio se acercó a ella y le colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja, sabía que estaba nerviosa y que la idea no era de su agrado, pero quería hacerle ver a Hinata que tenía una idea errada de su cuerpo y que no tenía que dudar de él.

\- ¿Confías en mí? – ella asintió – Entonces no te preocupes, estás conmigo y estas fotos no irán a parar ni a internet ni a alguna página extraña, si quieres las puedes guardar en tu computadora o borrarlas – Él cortó la distancia que los separaba y la besó con ternura, Hinata correspondió el beso y arrugó un poco la camisa que él tenía puesta con sus manos.

Mientras Hinata se cambiaba Naruto luchaba con la lamparita de luz, el foco era de una luz blanca, y él quería sacarle las fotos Hinata con una luz más cálida, había cambiado de lugar la lámpara justamente para que sea una iluminación algo tenue, pero que se viera bien a su _modelo._ Cambió el foco y quitó la ropa de cama, quedando sólo la sábana que cubría el colchón.

Hinata se miraba en el espejo que Naruto tenía en la habitación, acomodando su flequillo.

\- ¿Lista? –

-Si – Hinata se acercó nuevamente a la cama y él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tirarse encima de ella y quitarle las pocas prendas que llevaba.

-Estás preciosa – él besó la mejilla de su novia antes de centrarse en su cámara – Muy bien, tú sólo ponte cómoda, yo me encargo de las fotos –

Nunca en su vida se imaginó que su novio le iba a sacar fotos en lencería, nunca se imaginó que él supiera algo de fotografía principalmente. Por su parte Hinata no estaba segura de qué hacer ¿Cómo se posaba en una _sesión de fotos_ que te hace tu chico?

Miró a su alrededor y clavo la mirada en su ahora remera-pijama, un foquito se prendió en la cabeza de Hinata: él le iba a sacar fotos, pero ella a cambio lo iba a hacer sufrir.

Caminó hacia el pijama y se lo colocó, Naruto la miraba sin entender lo que hacía, pero empezó a sacarle fotos en cuanto ella le hizo un nudo a la remera en la parte de atrás, resaltando su vientre plano y sus largas piernas, no dejando que él fotografíe más arriba. Se arrodilló en la cama con expresión inocente, la respuesta de Naruto fue inmediata, tal y como ella esperaba: el rubio dejó la cámara en una esquina de la cama y se quitó su camisa, quedando sólo en pantalón de jean.

\- ¿Me estás provocando? – le preguntó apenas su camisa cayó al suelo.

En respuesta Hinata se revolvió su cabello y empezó a deshacer el nudo de la remera, Naruto empezó a plantearse que la sesión casera de fotos había sido una mala idea.

Dejó caer el pijama en el suelo y se acostó boca abajo, pero alzó su cabeza y medio cuerpo, apoyándose en sus antebrazos y codos, las piernas también en alto, parecía una gatita mirando el lente de la cámara. El maquillaje que se había hecho más temprano estaba intacto y resaltaba su mirada. Naruto sentía aún más calor, no dejaba de darle al botón grande, eso sí, las fotos no incluían el flash.

Hinata movió su cabeza y todo su cabello se hizo a un costado, sin quitarle la mirada a Naruto- ya no miraba el foco de la cámara- el movimiento había sido tan sexy que él empezó a sentir cómo su instinto masculino empezaba a despertar, pero acababan de comenzar, él quería seguir con la sesión, al fin su chica parecía disfrutarlo, y claro, estaba tentando al diablo en el proceso.

Luego de unas cuantas fotos Hinata se giró y quedó acostada sobre su espalda, le hizo señas a Naruto con uno de sus dedos índices para que se acercara a la cama, él se arrodilló y así se acercó a ella, colocando sus muslos a ambos lados del cuerpo de su novia, agradeció ser alto, sólo rezó para que no le dolieran las rodillas después de un rato. Ahora Naruto le tomaba las fotos a Hinata en un primer plano, la tenue luz resaltaba sus pechos, escondidos atrás de ése bralette que le gustaba más a él que a ella. Hinata colocó sus manos a los lados de su cabeza, se veía algo más atrevida, pero rápidamente cambió a una posición más inocente cubriendo sus ojos con sus largos y finos dedos, dejando un espacio para mirar a la cámara con su ojo derecho, como si estuviera avergonzada.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, ya había empezado a imaginarse a Hinata totalmente desnuda, gimiendo su nombre, siendo alumbrada sólo por esa luz amarillenta ¡Dios! Lo iba a volver más loco de lo que ya estaba por ella.

Se alejó un poco de ella y la tomó de un hombro, haciendo que ella se colocara nuevamente boca abajo, él se volvió a acomodar, pero ésta vez a la altura de las piernas de Hinata, ella volvió a incorporar un poco con la ayuda de sus brazos, Naruto hizo a un lado su cabello e hizo hincapié en el culo y en la espalda de su novia. Las bragas cubrían lo justo y necesario, dejando carne a la vista, por otro lado, la espalda de Hinata era digna de admirar, no se le notaban las costillas, su cintura era pequeña y tenía un par de hoyuelos en la parte baja, los famosos hoyuelos de Venus.

Hinata sintió que Naruto se movía, se giró para ver cómo él se había puesto de pie para hacerle fotos desde arriba, seguía en medio de él, volvió a mover su cabeza haciendo que su cabello se acomodara del otro lado, estiró un poco sus brazos sin dejar de estar incorporada, con la altura de Naruto no iba a ser difícil sacarle unas cuantas fotos casi de cuerpo entero.

-Eres una reina – dijo él y se volvió a arrodillar, pero al lado de ella – ¿quieres ver cómo van las fotos? –

Hinata sonrió pícara, le quitó la cámara y salió de la galería, ahora ella le haría fotos a él. Naruto miró sorprendido cómo ella se arrodillaba y posaba una de sus manos en su pecho. La cama estaba al lado de la pared, así que ella sin miedo lo empujó, quedando él sentado contra la blanca pared, sus abdominales marcados se hicieron más visibles. Le sacó una foto rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Naruto sonrió pícaro, le gustaba ver cómo ella había tomado la iniciativa - ¿Sabes algo de fotografía? –

-No – Hinata carcajeó y se lanzó hacia él, desabrochando el pantalón de su novio – Pero voy a improvisar.

-Pero yo no sé posar para fotos – mentira, Sakura le había hecho una sesión de fotos en sus años de estudiante por diversión, él y Sasuke le habían dado el gusto cuando ella se compró su primera cámara profesional. Ésa sesión de fotos había terminado con los tres haciendo el payaso y la haciendo las fotos con el temporizador.

-Voy a ver qué sale entonces – insistió Hinata alejando la cámara de Naruto – Anda, quítate el pantalón – Hinata bajó de la cama y se arrodilló en el suelo, agradeció a la mullida alfombra que él tenía. Le iba a hacer las fotos desde abajo.

Naruto se puso de pie en la cama y bajó en cierre [ _cremallera_ ] de su pantalón lentamente, para darle tiempo a ella para hacerle las fotos, luego se llevó las manos a los costados y su pantalón cayó hasta sus muslos. Hinata se dio unos segundos para ver el calzoncillo negro de Naruto, también pudo notar que su miembro ya estaba despierto y dispuesto. Se sonrojó al ver lo que ella había causado, pero ésa había sido su intención, al fin y al cabo.

Hinata le hizo varias fotos a Naruto mientras él dejaba que su pantalón cayera a sus pues lentamente y una vez abajo él lo lanzó al suelo de una patada. Él no necesitaba marcar mucho su bien trabajado cuerpo, se arrodilló nuevamente en la cama y su novia se puso de pie, sin dejar de hacerle fotos. Él tenía una expresión sumamente seductora ya que no le iba la inocencia. Su expresión detonaba deseo, pero buscaba el poco autocontrol que aún conservaba, él se había planteado quitarle la cámara a Hinata y lanzarla por algún lugar de la habitación. Pero si lo hacía la pobre cámara que ya tenía sus años se iba a destrozar y él quería ver las fotos.

La muchacha se subió a la cama y empezó a gatear hacia Naruto, él se acostó en su espalda aguantando la respiración, dejando de Hinata se acomodara encima de él. Pero ella no era tan alta y los muslos de su novia estaban prácticamente pegados a sus caderas. Hinata le hizo unas cuantas fotos, Naruto sonreía y le guiñaba el ojo, ella pensaba que se iba a derretir.

No pudo más. Que Hinata gateara hacia él había acabado con su uso de razón.

Cuando él la tomó de la cintura supieron que la sesión de fotos había terminado.

 **Continuará…?**

* * *

 **Se lo merecen:**

 **Daiu Naruhina : Oh! qué triste cómo la cagó Kiba! Es un idiota! ****Pero éste Narutin me encanta! Yo quiero un Naruto! :3** \- **_Gracias por comentar ! Sii, Kiba es un idiota pero ya no hay rencores por suerte, yo también quiero un Naruto en mi vida T.T_**

 **hinalove22** : **"Dudas?... Ninguna Sugerencias?... si,... MAS jaja al parecer me volveré adicta a esta historia, pero viviré ;) Comentarios?" Nada mas que perfecto! - _Ay gracias por comentar ! De verdad me esfuerzo mucho porque al fin, luego de años me inspiré para escribir un Naruhina :3_**

 **anaflow** : **Pero que bonita historia! me he leído todos los capítulos de golpe y me ha encantado. Ahora falta saber por qué Naruto andaba saliendo con otras chicas, el también tendrá su historia.** **Itachi es un amor :3** \- **_¡Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado mi fic! Aquí te dejo parte de la vida de Naruto desde su punto de vista, espero no haberte decepcionado ya que no quise ponerle mucho drama, sino centrarme más en que sea romántico y sin un pasado turbio xD Itahci es un amor de persona tanto en el manga/anime como aquí, lo adoro._**

 **¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios?**

 **-JuuHinamori.**


End file.
